Fix Me
by Andie01
Summary: She's tired of being hurt and just wants some fun. Can he heal her? Ambrose/OC Rating for later chapters.
1. April 26, 2013

April 26, 2013

"Do you really think this is a good idea," my brother growls, pacing the length of my hotel room.

I roll my eyes at him through the mirror, piling my shoulder length black hair into a sloppy bun. "It's dinner, Randy. What exactly do you think I'm going to do?"

"Judging by what you're wearing a whole lot of something a brother shouldn't know his sister does," he snarls motioning to my low cut shirt and my favorite pair of skin tight jeans. "Must I remind you why you're here with me instead of at home doing whatever you it was you were doing?"

"I am here because you wanted a personal assistant. Which I have done an exemplary job at for the past four months. You have no obligation for the next twelve hours so I thought I would let myself relax for a couple hours with friends."

"You're here because I had to bail you out of jail after you tried to kill some guy. You needed someone to straighten you out."

"That was thrown out as self defense. As for straightening me out, maybe it should be from someone who doesn't also have jail time. Now excuse me, I got friends waiting on me," I growl snatching up my room key.

"JJ," he calls.

"What," I snap yanking the door open. "Did you think of something else to throw in my face? I'm going to dinner. If you want to finish this, we can do it in the morning. Goodnight boss."

_**XXX**_

"Hey," I sigh sliding into the booth across from the closest thing I have to a friend in the company Celeste. "Sorry I'm late. Where is everyone? I'm actually looking forward to April's unique brand of goofiness tonight."

"Ummm," Celeste answers sheepishly. "I kinda stretched the truth about tonight."

"How so," I asked cautiously.

"I set us up for a double date," she rushes.

"No."

"Come on now JJ. You need to put yourself out there. They're not all as bad as your ex."

"I know this Celeste," I state calmer than I felt. "I've put myself out there. I have a," I search for a word to accurately describe my current situation, "relationship. A good relationship at that."

"A man sneaking into your room late at night for sex a couple times a week does not qualify as a relationship. It's a booty call."

"He's a very private man and I thoroughly enjoy sex. It's a good thing to me," I smile standing.

"I really like this guy," she pleads.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It took me weeks to get up the nerve to ask him out and he insisted that I find someone for his friend."

"Sounds like a loser."

"JJ, please."

"Isn't this a job for your best friend? Why don't you get April down here?"

"She had an early morning interview in the next town. She went ahead. You're next in line. Plus you won't sugar coat anything if this guy is truly not right for me."

"Now who's the loser," I smirk. "I'm your only other friend. Listen I would love to help you but," I start before being distracted by a flash of familiar red hair, pale skin combo in the opposite corner booth. Snuggled quiet cozily next to a long legged blonde was my "good relationship" Stephen. He nuzzles his nose up her jaw line before whispering something into her ear causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. He turns his head to take a sip of wine and locks eyes with me across the room, shock and terror filling his features.

"JJ, is everything ok," the mostly blonde diva murmurs beside me.

"Fine," I smirk lowering myself back into the booth.

"What's wrong?"

"My booty call is preoccupied tonight."

"He's here,' she gasps, twisting in her seat.

"Yes. Just leave it be," I sigh pulling her back to face the table. "This date better be cute."

_**XXX**_

"Colby," Celeste calls standing.

"Hey," the shorter of the two men smiles wrapping Celeste in a loose hug before turning to me in the booth. "Hello."

"Hi," I paste on what I hoped passed as a friendly smile as I extend my hand out. "Janet Orton."

"Colby Lopez," he returns my smile giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "This sullen gentleman is Jonathan."

I turn to the other man beside the table taking in the simple v-neck t-shirt and worn jeans.

"Call me Jon," he grunts starting to slide into the booth. I slide back against the wall to accommodate the larger man.

"JJ."

His eyes slide down my body once before he turns his attention to the menu in front of him.

"So Janet," Colby smiles stiffly as he helps Celeste slide back into the booth opposite me before joining her.

"JJ," I interrupt.

"So JJ," he corrects, "I've seen you around backstage. What do you do?"

"I'm a personal assistant for my brother."

"With an arrest record," Jon murmurs, flipping the page of the menu.

"A misunderstanding with an ex," my voice drips with false sweetness. "I voiced my opposition to a plan of his and he thought the next logical conclusion was to punch me in the face a few times. I returned the favor with a kitchen knife to the thigh."

Jon turns his head slightly to study me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well that was quite a misunderstanding," Colby smiles nervously.

"Why the thigh," Jon asks.

"Jon," Colby snaps.

"He moved and I missed my intended target," I snap.

He turns to face me fully and I meet his stare with one of my own. Suddenly a grin splits his face as he leans over to speak directly into my ear. "I think I like you better like this than that fake shit you tried to pull when we arrived."

"If it was anyone other than Celeste that asked me to be here I wouldn't have bothered with the fake shit," I reply directly into his ear. "Now my night was shit before you even showed up; you can either add to it or help me forget about it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirks pulling away.

"So what's good here," I smile turning back to the couple across the table from me.

"Told you," Celeste smirks at Colby.

"Yes you did."

_**XXX**_

My phone vibrates for what seems like the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

"You're either an incredibly popular girl," Jon murmurs speaking directly into my ear again, "or you are wearing vibrating panties."

"Maybe it's both," I smile as the checks arrive.

My phone vibrates once again.

"Just answer it," he sighs as he takes my check out of my hands surprising both me and Colby by the look on his face.

"What? I do have some manners. It is still expected for the guy to pick up the check for his date isn't it," he smirks sliding both checks and his credit card to the waiter.

"It's only a date if you get a kiss goodnight," I smirk back.

"Pucker up."

"Excuse me guys," Colby grins sheepishly holding up his phone.

"I have to freshen up," Celeste announces shortly after.

"Make sure you get all the lipstick off his face this time," I smile knowingly.

I watch her face turning pink before she rushes off. I turn to find Jon staring at me questioning.

"She's not a fan of PDA. She convinced him to run off to some dark corner to make out in. He'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes and she'll be back in what she deems an appropriate time afterward. She's done this to me before."

Another vibration shoots through my hip.

"For Christ sake. Just answer the damn phone. They are obviously not taking the hint you're ignoring them," he sighs, reaching between us to dig my phone out of my pocket.

"Personal boundaries," I laugh slapping his hand away. "Have you ever heard of them?"

"Nope," he grins reaching for my pocket again. I try to ignore the goose bumps raising along my side where his thumb skims across as he works the phone out.

"Seventeen text messages," he reads handing the phone over.

"_I was close with twenty then" _"Told you. I'm popular."

Unlocking the screen I get to work on the texts, acutely aware of Jon's hand resting on my thigh. I open Randy's first: _Jaybird, I'm an ass but you knew this. Have a good night. See you in the morning. Love you._

_Yes you are and yes I did. Trying to. Sounds like a plan. Unfortunately genetics makes it impossible for me not to love you too. Mmmwah!_

The next couple are from friends wanting to get together next time I'm home. I send them all the same quick response about letting them know when I knew. The next fourteen were all Stephen.

_Can we talk?_

_It's not what it looks like._

_Please talk to me._

_You're just going to ignore me all night?_

"Loser," I growl scrolling to the end of the line of texts.

"Anyone I know."

"A very recent ex. Can you call them an ex if all you were to him was a good screw? I mean I thought we were in a relationship but I have very recent become aware that I was delusional. That is way too much information for a stranger," I giggle nervously as I catch myself rambling.

"The cause of your shitty night," he guesses.

"Yep."

"When?'

"About five minutes before you showed up."

"That sucks. I'm assuming he's here."

"Unfortunately."

"He the idiot Irishman staring holes in my head from across the room?"

I glace briefly to the corner booth and find Stephen doing just that. "Yep," I smile.

"Good. I thought he suddenly switched teams on us. I do have a pretty mouth after all," he smirks.

I sputter as I try to swallow my drink around my laughter. "You trying to kill me," I rasp resting my head against his arm. He just chuckles as I try to catch my breath. My phone buzzes in my hands drawing my attention back down.

_Why don't you just crawl in his lap?_

_Why don't you worry about your own date and not mine. We were obviously nothing to you so you are no longer anything to me. We're done. Lose my number._

"He is persistent," Jon sneers taking a long pull of his beer.

"He seems to have an issue with our closeness," I inform Jon.

"Is that right," he grins taking my right hand in his left, his thumb running lightly across the back of my hand.

"Seems so," I smile.

"You want to give him something to really have an issue with?"

"I really, really, really, do."

"What's your stance on PDA," he smirks leaning closer.

"It has its merits," I return his smirk.

He very slowly reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear before pressing his lips gently to mine. I lean forward to deepening the kiss. His arms wrap around my waist as his tongue probes my mouth.

"Excuse me sir," a timid voice squeaks from behind Jon.

"Yes," he growls turning on a timid girl. The poor girl freezes under his glare. "Well, speak," he snaps.

"The dining room is closing in five minutes," she stammers. "We are asking anyone wishing to stay to please move their parties to the bar.

"Thank you," I smile nudging Jon.

"Yes," he adds sharply, "thank you."

"Shall we move this to the bar," I ask smiling up at the man beside me.

"Let's," he grins taking my hand as he slides out pulling me along with him. "You call Celeste and I'll get Colby. After all we shouldn't be the only ones interrupted," he murmurs pushing me gently in front of him. I bite back a yelp of surprise as a hand smacks my ass as I scroll through my list of contacts on my phone. I turn with the intent of slugging someone. I find Jon looking smug as he glares across the room. I look over to see the infuriated Stephen. Finding Celeste's number in my contacts list I hit the call button.

"Yes," she answers, slightly out of breath.

"If you kids are going to be rejoining us anytime soon then you need to know we're moving to the bar."

"See you soon," she giggles.

"Jon," I call. "You, me, and the bar remember?"

"Of course, babe," he smirks wrapping an arm around my waist. "How could I forget." His hand drifts down to rub across the area still stinging from the slap.

"You do that again and you better be ready to bend me over something," I sigh, smiling up at him.

He pauses for just a half a second, his face registering shock before recovering. "I'll be sure to remember that," he murmurs, his hand kneading my ass.

A plate crashes somewhere behind us.

"I think his issues are growing."

"Good."

_**XXX**_

I throw my head back laughing as Celeste belts out karaoke so out of key I can't even recognize the song.

"Oh you know you love it," Celeste calls in the middle of the song.

"I love you," I call back.

"No, I love you."

"You're drunk."

"You're drunk," she counters.

"Get off the stage. You're not even trying anymore."

"Am too," she pouts as the song ends.

"Aww, come on gorgeous," I smile holding my arms open to her.

She launches herself into my arms knocking me back against Jon and causing us girls to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"You are having too good a time tonight," I whisper.

"I'm not the only one," she smirks looking pointedly at the arm around my waist.

"Means to an end."

"Meaning?"

"It's driving my ex-booty call insane. And yes he's still watching us."

She sits up abruptly. "He's here," she mouths.

"Who, he," Colby asks. I feel Jon wave off the question.

"Yep, he came stomping in a few minutes before you two," I answer, motioning in the general direction of the Irishman.

"Stephen?"

"Yep."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"I think he's gonna give himself an aneurysm before the night is over," I smile, enjoying the prospect a little too much.

"_Plus, Jon is extraordinary good with his hands," _my brain reminds me as I try to suppress a shiver as his hand skims lightly across my stomach. _"How does he know exactly where to do that?"_

"I'm enjoying this a little too much though."

"Good," Jon whispers, his breath warming my neck.

"Good," Celeste echoes.

"Thank you for lying to me," I smile.

"You're welcome," she smiles resting her head on my shoulder.

"So how's your date going? I mean the parts where you're actually talking. I don't want to know about the pawing and sucking of the face."

"There was no sucking face."

I look over at her date as he chats with Jon. "He still has lipstick in his beard, Celeste."

"He does not," she sputters moving around the table to resume her position next to her date.

Reaching over with a napkin I wipe at the corner of Colby's mouth and showing the resulting splash of color to my friend. "Liar."

"Another round anyone," Colby asks, not waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to leave you hens to your clucking," Jon smirks. "Be right back," he breathes into my ear before pressing a light kiss to my jaw. "Don't miss me too much."

"Yes, sir," I smirk letting my nails skim down his arms. It was his turn to suppress a shiver.

"I've never seen you act like this," Celeste smiles softly.

"Like what?"

"Happy."

"Maybe it's a really good act."

"I think you really like him."

"It's too soon, Celeste. I just found out the man I thought loved me was just using me. I just want to have some fun at his expense and move on with my life. Jon is willing to help me with that so I'm going to let him. We actually had a good conversation while we were waiting on you two lovebirds," I smile. "We actually have a lot of things in common. We could be really good friends. I like Colby by the way."

"You are not acting like two friends," she smirks. "Wait…Really," she sighs relaxing slightly.

"Really," I smile. "He's funny from the little I've talked to him. You're crazy bout him and I think he feels the same for you. I think you did good sister," I smile as Colby approaches with his hands full of drinks.

"Thank you," she mouths as he takes his place next to her.

"Janet," an Irish brogue is suddenly next to me.

"Stephen," I respond stiffly taking the tumbler Colby passes me.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"I don't believe I will."

"Why not?"

"I've already told you I'm done with you."

"Maybe I'm not done with you," he growls a hand wrapping around my wrist.

"I believe the lady said no," Colby states calmly but I can see the tension radiating from him. "Move on."

"I believe this is none of your business."

"But it is mine," I snarl yanking against his grip. "Now go be somewhere else before my date gets back. You've made your choice. I've made mine. My choice doesn't include you."

"There a problem?"

Stephen turns to find Jon. "What's it to you," Stephen snaps.

"Seeing as you're manhandling my date, it's everything to me. Kindly take your hands off of her," Jon growls yanking the redhead man away. I grimace slightly as Stephen's grip finally breaks from around my wrist "Stay away from her," he growls.

"She's just using you," Stephen snaps.

"And I'm enjoying every minute of it," Jon sneers.

"You enjoy the slut then," Stephen shoots turning to leave.

I grab Jon's arm as he lunges for the Irishman pulling him closer to me. "Don't bother." Glancing in the opposite direction of the cause of our shared ire. "Can you play pool?"

"Yeah."

Grabbing our drinks from the table I nod to the back of the room. "Teach me."

_**XXX**_

I line up my next shot as a hand wraps around my left hip. "You are very distracting."

"That's what I'm going for," he murmurs.

"Must be getting better if you've resorted to cheating."

"Says the girl who leans on the table flashing her cleavage every time I have my shots lined up. I'm just getting even."

"Darn," I pout turning in his arms, "you caught me. However did you see through such a brilliant plan?"

"Patronizing. I like that in my woman," he smirks pressing a rough kiss against my lips. My hands slide up his chest to wrap in his hair holding his face to mine. He slides his hands around to rest in my back pockets. I let out a small sigh of pleasure as he kneads the flesh beneath his hands.

"Oh you like that do you," he asks increasing his grip.

"Yes," I groan.

"What about this," he asks against my throat as he tightens his grip more.

"Mmmhmmm," I breathe.

Suddenly I am sitting on the pool table, my legs wrapped around his waist, his lips crushing mine, my nails digging into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice calls, "other people use this table you know. No screwing on it."

I turn to find Celeste and Colby grinning at us as Jon muffles a frustrated groan against my shoulder.

"If you two are done here, can we get a game in?"

"Really Colby," Jon growls softly.

Leaning back I grasp the billiard ball, "Eight ball, corner pocket," I sigh tossing the ball into the corresponding hole. "I win. I'm done. I'm gone."

Sliding down, I grab Jon's hand tightly. "Celeste," I smile wrapping her in a one arm hug, "thank you for dragging me out tonight. It was very eye opening. Have a good night. Call me in the morning. You," I grin turning to Colby, "need to make sure my girl stays happy. You don't and I will find you."

"Will do," he smiles.

"You," I grin seductively to Jon, pulling him along, "come with me."

"Planned on it."

_**XXX**_

"So," Jon breathes pressing me against my hotel door, his index finger stroking down my right arm, "was all that in the bar for the Irishman's benefit?"

"Not on my end. What about you?"

"Nope."

"You want to come inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirks taking the keycard from me before sliding it into the lock. "After you," he smirks slapping my ass.

"Tease," I growl.

"You love it."

"So?"

"Just making conversation until I could do this," he laughs shoving me to the bed. Instantly he is above me pressing me deeper into the bed. My hands find their way under his shirt, nails skimming down the muscles of his chest and stomach before removing the shirt entirely. My mouth roaming across the exposed skin wanting to savor the taste. My face is yanked back up, his eyes bore into mine as he brings his mouth to mine. I bury my fists into his hair.

"Jaybird," Randy calls knocking on the door, "open up."

"Not now," I call back, frustration evident in my voice. "I said we were talking in the morning."

"Don't make me go get a key to your room."

"I'm half naked in here with a man," I call back. "You really want to walk in on that?"

"Liar," Jon breathes. "Only one of us is half naked."

Reaching between us I yank my shirt over my head. "Better?"

There is a growl of frustration from the hallway before the neighboring hotel room door slams. Music floats through the wall.

"He knows nothing of frustration," Jon smirks against my throat.

"Then why," I start rolling him off of me to the opposite side of the bed before straddling his waist, "are you wasting time talking."

_**XXX**_

"Still frustrated," I pant resting my head against his bicep as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. It is three-thirty in the morning and we just finished our fourth round together.

"Not in the least," he smiles, his free hand brushing back his hair.

"Good because I don't know if I got another one in me. Not that I'm complaining."

"Maybe another night."

"Listen Jon, I like you and tonight was great but as much as I try to pretend I don't care my heart was broken. A relationship isn't really in my immediate plans."

"Who said anything about a relationship," he smiles up at the ceiling before glancing over at me. "Listen I can barely maintain friendships. I don't do relationships. I just thought tonight was too good not to attempt again."

"Meaning once again I'm bounced back into the booty call category," I snap sitting up pulling the blanket with me.

"I wouldn't say that. Most guys don't feel anything for their booty calls. I like you, JJ."

"Gee thanks."

"You realize you're getting offended because I'm saying I don't want a relationship after you just finished saying the same thing."

I open my mouth and snap it shut again. Jon cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I just don't want to feel used again," I finally admit.

"The main reason you had sex with me was to get revenge on your ex. If anyone should feel used it is me," he smiles. "Not that I'm complaining."

"That was one of the reasons," I grin. "The main reason though was you turned me on. Then the sex was great."

He throws his head back laughing. "Still friends then?"

"Still friends," I sigh.

"Sex?"

"Not tonight. Some jackass kept me up all night. I gotta start work in an hour and I'm exhausted."

"Come on then," he smiles patting the pillow behind me. "You need your rest."


	2. April 27, 2013

April 27, 2013

"Coffee," I call knocking on my brother's door. "Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Coffee."

"What has gotten into you this morning," he sighs as he opens the door.

"More like what was in me last night." I smile wagging my eyebrows at him.

"Listen, I know you're an adult and you're gonna do… adult things. Could you do me a favor and not tell me about it," he grumbles tugging the collar of my oversized shirt higher on my shoulder. "And hide the evidence better."

"Of course Bubba," I smile adjusting my shirt to hide the generous amount of marks left from the previous night before handing over the coffee cup. "Here's your obligatory cup of horrible hotel coffee to wake you up. Your breakfast is ordered. I'm on my to pick it up and some better coffee. While you're eating I'm going to take a shower and get ready. We leave in an hour."

"Sounds good," he sighs retreating into his room again.

_**XXX**_

"Can I help you," the older waitress asks as I approach the counter of the hotel restaurant.

"Yes," I smile sweetly. "I called down with an order for Orton. Can I add a large coffee, a small coffee, and the largest soda you can make right now. Preferably Mountain Dew."

"Long night honey," she smiles back.

"With a long day ahead of me."

"Cash or charged to a room."

"Room 1216. Randal Orton."

"All taken care of Sweetie," she smiles after pressing a few buttons on the touch screen computer behind the counter before sliding a bag containing my brother's breakfast and a drink carrier towards me.

"Cream and sugar," I asked before being directed to a beverage bar next to the door and slipping a five dollar bill to the waitress.

"You're Randy Orton's sister, right?"

I look up from Randy's coffee to find a chipper looking blonde beside me. "One of only two made," I smile readying myself for the typical fan girl reaction. "But if you think he's surly on TV, you should see him without his morning coffee so I better go."

"This isn't about your brother," she snaps her demeanor changing instantly.

"Alright," I grin tightly picking up my coffee, "you have my attention. If it's not about my brother, what is this about?"

"Are you JJ," she asks thickly.

"Yes," I answer cautiously taking a large gulp of coffee. The conversation already grating on my nerves and the caffeine soothes them slightly.

"Stay away from Stephen."

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

"I'm serious," she sputters obviously ready for a fight.

"Me too," I sigh draining my coffee and tossing the cup in the trash beside her. "Have him. I'm done. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work."

_**XXX**_

"So," Randy sighs leaning against the doorframe as I finish my hair.

"Hey Bub," I smile, "I'm almost done. I'm all packed. Just got to let this cool," I say motioning to the straightener.

"I remember when you would let those curls of yours go wild. Of course you were a brunette back them too," he smiles tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear.

"I couldn't do that anymore."

"Why not exactly?"

"Because I looked like her, Randy. I looked like my mom. It just hit me one day when I looked in the mirror. I couldn't do that anymore."

"How was your night," he asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"He treat you right?"

"I thought you didn't want to know about those things."

"Fair enough."

"So what do you really want to talk about?"

"I talked to Dad yesterday afternoon."

"And," I ask propping a hip against the sink. "What lovely things did he have to say about me this time?"

"You stabbed a guy, JJ. He almost died. That is not something people are going to forget anytime soon. How could you do something so stupid?"

"I'm so sick of this," I growl gathering my styling products. "You don't care about anything other than it made your family look bad. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. But I am so sick of not a damn one of you giving a damn about me." Closing up my suitcase I yank it up. "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't brood up here too long."

_**XXX**_

"What are you working on," Randy asks after about five minutes of silence in the car.

"Your schedule for next month. Is that ok? Or is there something else you would like me to work on for you, Boss?"

He sighs softly, his hands tightening on the wheel. "I'm just trying to help you," he whispers before falling into silence again.

I check the time before picking up my phone.

_You alive yet, Leste?_

_Working on it. Just finished breakfast with Colby. Getting on the road soon. Talk to you when you make it to the arena?_

_Will do. Tell your hair twin hi for me._

I turn back my work as my phone chimes with a text message again. Expecting Celeste it takes a few seconds to process what my screen is showing me. Jon.

_I'm bored._

_How is your number already in my phone when I never got it from you?_

_You don't want it in there, delete it._

_I'm just not use to random guys inserting themselves into my phone._

_I'm hurt. Here I was thinking we were friends._

_I apologize. I'm still a little foggy from lack of sleep. How can I ever make up to you, he who is my bestest of friends?_

_Do something about my boredom. Of course._

_Of course. You can do all my scheduling work while I take a nap. It's a winner for all involved._

_How about no._

_It was worth a try. Unfortunately that is all I got at the moment._

_How about…_

_I'm sure there is an end to that sentence somewhere _I send after a few minutes.

_Impatient much?_

_You would know all about impatience wouldn't you._

_I don't know what you're talking about._

I chuckle softly causing Randy to glance my way, I ignore him. My phone chimes once again.

_20 questions._

_Really? You're how old and you want to play a teenager game._

_Look at you, three questions in already. But please let's take turns. Wouldn't want to be rude._

_Fine. Your game you go first._

_Age before beauty, Babe._

_I believe I have you beat on both. Start._

_1. Who is the Anna tattoo on your back for. Please say an ex-girlfriend that you had a healthy sex life with._

I smile despite myself. _Sorry to burst your fantasy bubble but it is for my mother. This is a little embarrassing for me after last night but 2. What is your last name?_

_Good._

My forehead creases in confusion. _Good what? Good I'm embarrassed?_

_It's my name. Jonathan Good. It's not your turn for questions by the way. Naughty girl._

_Yeah, yeah, spank me later._

_Tempting but you would enjoy it too much. 3. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?_

_You tell anyone this and you are dead, understood?_

_Absolutely._

_I purposely stepped on a rake one day to see if it would come up and smack me in the head like in cartoons…Twice._

_I'm sorry. I just spit half a bottle of water all over the car. _His response comes after a few minutes. _Colby is not happy. 5. How old were you?_

_We are on 4 and it's my turn._

_You asked a question before you answered mine. It's back to me. Now answer._

_Older than I care to admit but young enough for it to be socially acceptable for me to be that stupid. I will have to continue this later. I have some assisting to do. _I send off the message flipping my phone to silent as we pull into the parking lot for Randy's meet and greet.

_**XXX**_

"Did you enjoy yourself last night."

I turn to find Stephen glaring at me as I watch Celeste's match. "Immensely," I smile turning back to the monitor. "I noticed that your date didn't join you in the bar. Was it past her bedtime?"

"Funny," he growls standing beside me. "What time did you and Jon part ways?"

"Not that it's any of your business but early."

He can not contain his grin. "Couldn't satisfy you, could he?"

"Oh, that wasn't a problem," I return his grin. "He kept me quite satisfied throughout the night. I meant he left early this morning. I think it was around four. I was too exhausted to open my eyes to be sure."

The grin slides from his face. "About the time I was meeting Danielle to finish our date. Surprised I didn't pass him in the hallway."

Knowing he was looking for a reaction I keep my face placid. Glancing around the backstage area I find the tall blonde woman. "That Danielle there," I ask nodding in the correct direction.

"Yes," he grins.

"Huh," I sigh.

"What?"

"Well, I saw her in the hotel restaurant about an hour later and she still seemed a bit wound up. Are you sure she was satisfied? I mean I know how you're prone to early releases."

Suddenly my back is against the wall, Stephen's forearm across my windpipe, his face snarling inches from mine. "Hit a nerve, Ste," I rasp.

"Ok," he breathes removing his arm but I'm still pinned by his body. "Ok, we both had our fun last night. Now I think it's time we get our relationship back on track."

"I think it's time you get the fuck off me. I don't deal with cheaters. Ever."

"It still turns you on, doesn't it? Being pressed between me and a solid object."

"Actually it's making me sick to my stomach. I don't know what kind of skank you've been rubbing up against. Thank God I made sure to protect myself with you."

"Did you now?"

"What does that mean?"

"Everything ok, JJ?"

I turn my head slightly to the left to find Colby looking on tensely.

"Everything is fine," Stephen growls yanking my face back to face him again.

"I believe the boy was talking to my sister," Randy's voice is eerily calm from my right.

"My only problem is I'm stuck to this wall. Someone please get this piece of Irish trash off of me," I growl around Stephen's viselike grip on my jaw.

"Who are you calling trash, slut," Stephen snarls slamming my head into the wall. Spots float in front of my eyes and it takes a few seconds of blinking to force them to recede.

"Touch her again," my brother snarls down at the pale man kneeling holding his jaw.

"_I always miss the best parts."_

"You ok?"

"Fine, Colby," I try to smile pulling myself from the wall. "Thank you."

"Jon was going to kill him," he murmurs turning just enough for me to see Jon being restrained by a dark haired man. Even from across the room I can see the murder in his eyes as he glares at the Irish man.

"I'm fine. Please tell him to calm down. Thank you for coming to the rescue," I sigh giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze before he walks off and Randy approaches.

"What did you do now," my brother whispers examining my face.

"Of course, it had to be something I did," I whisper back pulling away. "Your constant source of embarrassment. If you don't need me, I think I'll call a cab to take me back to the hotel."

His arm shoots out to stop me as I start to walk off and I turn bracing myself for whatever he has to say. Instead he leans down and kisses the top of my head. "I'll check on you when I get back."

XXX

I ignore the knocking at the my hotel room door, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Jaybird," Randy calls. "Open up."

"No," I mutter into the pillow.

"JJ," he calls.

I just shake my head.

"Janet," he shouts.

"Randall," I mutter.

"I'm coming in."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am," he smiles down at me, removing the pillow. "You could have a concussion."

"I inherited the Orton hard head. I'll be fine."

"You should still be checked out."

"I said I am fine."

"JJ," he sighs, sitting on the side of the bed.

"No. I get it. I embarrass you every time you turn around."

"I misspoke earlier," he interrupts. "Ok? I'm an idiot, I was in a rage after watching my sister rammed into a wall, and I spoke out of anger. Just tell me what is going on."

"Do you really care?"

"You know I do," he sighs, meeting my eyes squarely. I'm sure the hurt in his blue eyes are mirrored in my own. "What's going on with you and Stephen? I mean a month ago he was sneaking out of your room at four thirty in the morning, now he's assaulting you at the arenas."

I stare back at him in shock.

"Don't look so shocked," he laughs. "I woke up early one morning and caught him coming out. It's your life. I didn't see a problem with him. Until tonight that is. What happened?"

"Last night, happened," I sighed sitting up. "I caught him out with someone who is definitely not me."

"Oh, Jaybird."

"I decided what was good for the goose was good for the gander. Or the other way around. He was voicing his displeasure and trying to convince me to take him back."

"And you being an Orton, you told him to go to hell."

"Actually I believe I insinuated he had the tendency to arrive to the destination prematurely in the bedroom."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me," I smirk running a hand over the small knot on the back of my head.

"You sure you're ok?"

"No nausea. No blurred vision. I can think just fine. It's just a bad headache. I'll live."

"I'll bring you some aspirin."

"I just want some sleep and to be alone right now. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm going to check on you throughout the night," he smiles, kissing my forehead. "Don't deck me."

"I make no promises."

I let the smile fall from my face as I resume my position in the bed. _"How exactly do you let yourself get into these situations,"_ my brain questions. "No idea," I answer aloud as I feel myself slipping towards sleep.

A light knock pulls me back.

"I said I'm fine Randy," I call.

Another knock, slightly harder than the first.

"Fine," I mutter, dragging myself to the door. "Wha-. Jon," I stutter. "What are you doing here?"

He silently studies my face, his blue eyes dropping momentarily to my throat before reaching out to run a hand through my hair. His fingers skim lightly across the knot and I try to suppress a hiss of pain. He pulls his hand away and extends his other arm towards me. I take the bundle cautiously.

"Next time I get that Irish bastard in the ring, he will pay," he growls before turning on his heel to leave.

I open the bundle in my hands to find an ice pack and a small container of aspirin. Lying back in bed, I pick up my phone.

_Thank you._

_Don't mention it. Goodnight babe._

XXX

"Wake up, Jaybird," Randy calls for the third time tonight.

"What," I murmur.

"Concussion check."

"I'm already sick of this," I sigh sitting up.

"You should have thought about that when you slept with a hothead," he smirks holding a small flashlight in front of my eyes.

"Didn't really foresee this coming Bub."

"No one ever does Sis. Any change," he asks moving the flashlight from side to side. I follow with my eyes.

"Knot is going down."

"Anything else?"

"No. Headache is just duller. I meant to tell you something earlier," I start moving to the stack of papers on the table. "I finally got you time off. End of July to mid August. You really need an agent for this kind of crap," I smirk. "They don't take personal assistants' request very seriously."

"But you got it taken care of."

"I'm persistent," I smirk handing over the papers.

"You are that," he smiles, taking the papers and kissing my forehead. "You are also too stubborn to stop working even when someone is here to take care of you."

"I can just double my pay that way. You know hazard pay and all."

"I'll be back in an hour or two," he smirks turning to leave.

"I'll be here."


	3. May 4, 2013

May 4, 2013

"Hey Celeste," I smile into the phone as I pick up Randy's lunch. "What's up?"

"Hey, what are your plans tonight?"

"Nothing at the moment but I'm sure I can make something up if you're setting me up on a blind date again," I laugh, mouthing a thank you to the waitress before slipping her a tip.

"It worked out pretty well for you last time."

"It was a happy accident," I smirk sliding into the rental car.

"Well, I was calling to see if you would like to join me and a few others for dinner."

"A few others? What's a few?"

"Mmmm… at least six maybe more."

"You know I'm not a big people person, Leste," I smirk as I drive through the city.

"It's just going to be April, me, Colby, and a couple of his friends. You know April though. Anyone she comes across today could be invited. Jon will most likely be there," she states and I can hear the smile in her voice.

My heart rate speeds up at the thought of Jon. I haven't seen the man since our night together but we have continued to text on a daily basis. "Um," I start clearing my throat. "I'll check Randy's schedule to see if I'm free and I'll get back to you."

"JJ, don't pull the work card on me-"

"I'll do my best to be there," I interrupt, "if I'm not working. I'll call you later and let you know my answer."

"It better be a yes. I will hunt you down."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm terrified," I smirk. "Later Sis."

"Later," she laughs ending the call.

XXX

"JJ. You made it," April smiles, rushing me. "I'm so glad. I thought Celeste was going to start a search party for you."

"She knows. I warned her it would happen if she didn't show," Celeste smiles taking April's place in my hug.

"You said seven. It is ten til seven. What's with the search party talk already," I smirk, smoothing out my top.

"Ten minutes til is five minutes late for you," The two toned Diva smirks.

"She has a point," April smiles as the hostess approaches.

"Reservations?"

"Yes. Under Mendez," April states. "Can we change that from a party of six to ten."

I shoot Celeste a look over the shorter woman's head. She shrugs in response.

"That might be difficult, Miss," the hostess frowns.

"Oh please," April pouts. "Four of our friends were just able to join us. It has been so long since we all caught up."

"Let me see what I can do," she sighs hurrying off.

"How exactly are you single," I grin. "You just manipulated a woman, men must just melt."

"Maybe that's the way I swing," April returns the grin, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"Color me intrigued," a familiar voice states.

April's face reddens as we turn to find Colby, Jon, and a third man approaching.

"Please tell us more," Colby smiles, his arm snaking around Celeste's waist. "In graphic detail."

"Miss Mendez, there will be a five minute wait but we can accommodate your larger party," the hostess smiles as she returns but April is staring at the third man in the group.

"That's fine," I smile. "Thank you."

"Would you like to wait in the bar?"

"Yes, thank you," Celeste smiles, watching her friend closely.

"Ok, Shorty," I smile, wrapping an arm around the embarrassed girl's shoulders as we follow Jon towards the bar. "Who are the other four joining us?"

She turns her head to take one last glance at the dark haired third man before turning to me, a smile sliding into place. "I know, I know, this is close to torture for you but it won't be too bad. I promise. It's just Victoria, her boyfriend Stu, the new girl and her date."

"Which new girl," Celeste asks from behind.

"I'm sooo fucking flustered right now I can't even think," she murmurs rubbing her temples. I squeeze her shoulder comforting. "My mind is blanking out on me," she smiles back at her friend. "You know the dancing girl."

I side step Jon as he stops in his tracks in front of us. I send him a questioning look as we pass.

"Dancing girl," Celeste questions. "Danielle," she gasps.

"Yeah, that's her name," April smiles briefly before seeing the look me and Celeste share. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about," I smile tightly. "It'll be explained to you later in private."

Celeste nods shortly as we take our seats at the bar.

"So," I whisper leaning over to talk directly in April's ear, "what's up with you and the hunk of caramel over there," nodding to the man in question.

"What," she stutters pulling her eyes from the man to meet mine.

"You heard me," I smile as a drink is placed in my free hand. Turning I nod a thanks to Jon as he takes a seat next to me before turning back to April.

"He is no one."

"No one? No one has had you completely flustered since he showed up."

"Excuse me," she smiles to the group before making a quick exit.

"That was mean," Celeste smiles.

"You would do the same thing," I smirk.

"I'll go calm her down," she sighs. "Listen for our table."

"JJ," Colby calls softly motioning for me to take Celeste's empty seat. I slide across the two empty barstools and settle next to him.

"Yes," I smile taking a sip of my drink.

"You've been talking with Jon, I understand," he starts staring straight ahead.

"Yeah," I answer. "Is that an issue for someone?"

"No," he sighs taking a pull of his beer. "But I'm pretty sure he didn't explain why he was so angry with Stephen last week. He has a past with Danielle and I think there are still some feelings floating around his head."

"Danielle? As in the girl Stephen cheated on me with? The one April has no idea what she did while inviting to this dinner."

"She broke his heart," he states, "It was a while ago but still. He tends to hold on to hurt for long periods of time so," he seems to search for the right words, "just be careful. Celeste seems to think you two would be good for one another, I'm not so sure about that fact."

"I have experience with holding on to hurt," I smile patting his arm. "I'll be fine but I appreciate your concern. Thank you."

He nods as I move to return to my seat.

"Party for Mendez," a staff member calls.

"That's us."

XXX

"I'm so sorry, JJ," April whispers as she leans down to hug me as she returns.

"You didn't know," I smile, patting her arm. "No harm really done."

"If you want to leave-"

"And let the Irish bastard think he can get to me," I snort. "Please. Do me a favor though and make sure they sit as far from me as possible."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"You will sit on the other side on Jon here," I nod to my right. "Knowing Tori, she will sit beside you. That will put enough space between us to make this doable."

She glances over at the seat and then across the table at the mysterious "no one".

"There are gonna be three couples here," I cut any argument she was going to give, "we were gonna end up with the single guys. I chose mine. Now sit, they're coming," I smirk spotting the bubbly Diva entering.

Sighing she slides into the chair and sliding a smile into place as she waves her friend over. I feel the tension spread through Jon as the last of our group joins us. I reach over and squeeze his arm reassuringly, pasting on my own wide smile. He relaxes minutely as he covers my hand with his, glaring up at Stephen.

"Hey girl," Victoria smiles looking pointedly at me and Jon. "Jon."

"Hey Tori," I smile widely. "How have you been?"

"Good," she grins moving to take a seat next to April. "This is my boyfriend, Stu. Stu, this is our friend JJ."

"Pleasure," the tall man beams taking the seat beside his girlfriend.

"Mutual."

"So I think everyone knows everyone now," April smiles avoiding the other couple joining the table.

"Not exactly," I murmur nudging Jon with my elbow to bring his attention back my direction. "You want to introduce me or should I do it myself."

"Sorry Babe," he smiles tightly intertwining our fingers. "Joe, this is my friend JJ I told you about last week. Joe is Colby's tag team partner and the third in our group."

"So this is the infamous JJ," the man smiles widely.

"Depends on what he's been saying. Good things, yes. Bad things, must be some other JJ."

"Oh, it has been nothing but good," he laughs.

"Good," I smile as the guys settle into a conversation about subjects that didn't interest me and the girls laugh about various subjects. I smile at what I hope are the appropriate times as my mind drifts into work mode, mentally listing the things I need to accomplish the following day.

"You're zoning out," Jon whispers against my ear as our food arrives.

"Sorry," I smile meekly.

"You know I just came here for you and you're leaving me alone with these people."

"You poor thing."

"So JJ," Stu calls down the table, "what brings you to our wonderful company?"

"My brother," I answer simply. "I'm an Orton."

"Wrestler?"

"No," I chuckle. "I'm strictly backstage only. Assistant."

"The best assistant backstage," Celeste smiles. "It doesn't matter who it is, you mention you need something and she will do it."

I ignore the murmuring from the end of the table. "I got to like you to get my services," I wink at Celeste.

"No girl, you are a God send sometimes," Victoria grins. "You have saved my behind a few times already."

"Oh, you guys really know how to make a girl blush," I smile fanning my face.

"Randy better stay on his best behavior or we might steal you."

"That won't ever happen," I laugh before excusing myself from the table.

XXX

"Enjoying my leftovers," Danielle smirks through the mirror at me as I exit the bathroom stall before pulling out a tube of lip gloss.

"I could ask you the same thing but I can still remember what it's like to be with Stephen."

"Glorious."

"Pathetic," I smirk, moving to the furthest sink from the tall blonde. "Being ignored except when you're behind closed doors. He lacks intimacy and he refuses to even acknowledge this aspect of himself. He thinks himself the greatest person. One day you will wake up to see this too."

"We have been together a month and he's already talking about marrying me."

"You have fun with that. He cheated on me to get you," I state lowly. "He would have probably continued to cheat if I hadn't caught him. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you when the next young thing comes around?"

"Stephen loves me. Jon doesn't know how to love," she snarls. "That is why I left. You should do the same."

"Jon is at least up front about who he is," I smirk yanking the door open. "You enjoy yourself and the Irishman's version of love because I am enjoying myself."

"You stay with him and you will end up hurt."

"I've already been hurt. Now I just want fun."

XXX

"You're zoning out again," Jon whispers nudging me.

"I know, I know," I sigh. "I just shut down in groups more than four. I feel like I get lost in the shuffle of people."

"Would you like to join me for a drink," he asks standing.

"Sure," I smile, joining him on my feet.

"You're leaving," April asks, her face falling.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"Is it Danielle and Stephen," she whispers.

"No. It's me and big groups," I smile hugging her. "Next dinner is on me, just us girls."

"It's a date."

"Joe, it was a pleasure meeting you. Keep an eye on my other girl here, will you?"

"Same," he smiles widely. "And of course."

"I hate you," April mumbles as I turn to walk away.

"No you don't."

I take a deep breathe as we exit the restaurant. "So, where are you taking me," I ask turning to Jon.

"We passed a couple bars on the way here or we could always hit up the hotel bar."

"Hotel," I state. "I have Randy's rental. It'll be easier in the morning if it's at the hotel."

"Lead the way then," he smiles motioning me in front of himself. "So what was all the whispering with April about?"

"Girl stuff," I smirk unlocking the rental car. "It wouldn't interest you."

"Try me," he smiles sliding into the passenger seat.

"She has a thing for Joe."

"She does?"

"Seriously? You could not see that? The second she noticed he was there she got all flustered and pretty much stayed that way all night."

"Guess I just wasn't paying attention," he smirks.

"Danielle?"

"What about her?"

"She had you distracted tonight."

"Nah."

"Celeste said her name and you stopped in your tracks. She walked in and you went all tense. You want to talk about it?"

"Fucking Colby," he murmurs turning to stare out the passenger window.

"I'll take that as a no," I sigh.

Jon sits brooding at his beer across the booth from me. I sit studying him as I chew on my bottom lip. "Jon," I sigh.

"Don't," he barks.

"I'm-"

"I said don't."

"Okay," I state downing the drink in my hand. "Fine. You have a good night, Jon. You want to brood then sit here and brood. I assumed that since you ask me out here you wanted to talk. You know what they say about assuming. Goodnight ."

"JJ," Jon calls. "Hey JJ, wait up. JJ!"

I glance over my shoulder watching him pick his way across the room before turning to face him fully my arms crossing over my chest. "I get it. You're upset and you want to brood. I get the same way. But I do it while I'm alone. When someone is in front of me talking to me I make an effort to be present. If I wanted to be in a room and be ignored I would go home to my father," I state turning on my heel to leave.

"Says the woman who spent most of dinner zoned out," he snaps.

"I apologized for that. I also explained my situation."

"I'm sorry," he sighs. He grasps my bicep gently using it to spin me around to face him. "Don't go. Please."

I stare up at him.

"Oh, not the dreaded Orton glare," he smirks.

"You haven't seen me glare yet," I state feeling the corner of my lips quirk as I struggle not to smile.

"Hey guys," Celeste calls as she enters the bar.

"Leste," I smile. "Colby."

"Whatcha doing," she asks.

"I'm contemplating calling it a night."

"And I'm trying to convince her to stay," Jon sighs.

"Allow me to help," Celeste smiles linking her arm with mine. "You are staying for at least another hour."

"And I would be doing this because?"

"I'm telling you to and you love me so you will," she smiles guiding me to the back of the bar.

"What's in an hour then?"

"Guess you'll have to stick around and find out."

"We got this," Colby chants as I line up my shot. The guys versus girls pool tournament started soon after Colby and Celeste arrived. It is a pretty even match-up as we finish up the deciding game.

"You keep thinking that," I smile.

"You need some help with that," Jon asks, sliding his hands down my arms.

"Nah, I think I got it. Besides," I sigh pressing my hips back into him, "I don't fraternize with the enemy."

"Your mouth saying one thing but your body is saying something else," he murmurs.

"How about this then," I smirk bringing my pool cue backwards and he dodges the half hearted attempt.

"Close," he smirks slapping my ass. I jerk in response missing the shot.

"Cheater," I smirk turning to face him.

"That's the breaks."

"Excuse me you two but I believe it is my turn to win the game."

I move to the nearby table we had claimed, passing a smirking Celeste, "I got this."

"Make it good," I smile picking up my glass. A few seconds later the cue ball bounces past my feet. I turn to find a smug looking Celeste rejoining me. "Do I even want to know?"

"I flashed him," she replies easily taking the pool cue from my hand before reaching down to pick up the white ball.

"What?"

"Jon's attention was on you and my back was to the rest of the bar. You want to win or not?"

"What exactly are we winning," I ask.

"Does it matter," Jon asks.

"I think I already won," Colby smiles causing Jon to roll his eyes.

"No. I've seen them," I smile causing the boys attention to shift to me. "He's right. They're that great. That's coming from a completely straight woman."

"I love your friends," Colby grins over at Celeste. "So much so that I don't even care that I'm being hustled.

"JJ has a point," Celeste states leaning against the game table. "What will we get when we win."

"You'll have to win first."

"Done," she smirks sinking the last two balls easily.

"After all that hard work, all you two wanted was a dance," Jon whispers against my ear as we settle onto the small dance floor and a slow song begins.

"That's what Celeste wanted," I smile as his arms wrap around my waist. "I never said what I wanted."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't ask," I state wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What do you want," he asks, a smile curling his lips.

"You'll find out after this song," I smile pressing myself closer to him.

"Give me a hint," he smiles as my phone buzzes in my pocket.

Pulling the device from my pocket I bring up the picture message. "Found out why I needed to stay out for at least an hour," I smirk turning the phone around he can see the picture.

"Is that balloons?"

"Yep. I'm thinking that is all April's doing right there," I laugh looking at the picture of hundreds of balloons covering my hotel room. "Maybe a little help from Randy getting into my room."

"So, where's my hint?"

I pull myself up on my toes and press my lips to his. He responds immediately his lips crushing mine as his hands drift down my body.

XXX

"Well," Jon pants rolling off me, "you were definitely completely present now."

"Told you it was just the group," I smile, rolling on my side to face him. "I'm more of an intimate setting type of girl."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he returns my smile wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. I tense momentarily and his arm slides from me.

"Most guys are," I grin forcing myself to relax against him, my hand sliding across his chest to rest over his heart. "Sorry they doubt me," I clarify at his quizzical look.

"I bet. This makes you uncomfortable," it comes out half statement and half question.

I stare up at him questioningly.

"You are fine with closeness while we're upright and clothed. You're fine with the sex but the minute you're pulled close afterward you tense up."

"I'm not necessary uncomfortable. It hasn't happened enough for me to even know if I find it uncomfortable."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," I sigh searching my mind. "That the only… well no other guy I've ever been with has ever done it. Wow. I never thought about that before."

"No one?'

"You are my first. Usually it's 'Done and shove away' type of guys that I go for."

"That's sad," he smirks, his arm returning to around me. His fingertips draw light designs along my hip. "Even I stick around long enough to hold a girl."

"Here I was thinking I was special," I sigh resting my head against his chest.

"Oh, you're special alright," he smiles. "I haven't gone four rounds since I was sixteen."

"I haven't gone four rounds before last week," I smile. "I guess that makes you double special."

"Well, I'm just going to have to change that while I have you."

I bite my bottom lip as a question pops into my mind. "I have something to ask but I don't want to make this weird."

"Hmmm?"

"What happens when one of us decides they want a relationship?"

"You mean, what happens when you fall in love with me?"

"Or when you find someone you can love."

"Didn't you hear Danielle earlier, I don't know how to love."

"Yeah, I heard her and I should have told her what I think about that statement. Which is that it is complete and utter bullshit. Everyone knows how to love. Every single person on this planet," I growl propping myself up on my elbow so I can look him in the eye. "You can choose to ignore love and you can choose to with hold love from someone but you always know how to do it. It is an instinctual aspect ingrained in everyone. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and you don't ever believe otherwise. Do you understand me, Jonathan," I glare.

He nods once before wetting his lips, "That was a different side of you. Could have done without the glare though."

"That was the dreaded Orton glare you alluded to earlier," I smile lowering myself to his chest again. "Now answer my damn question."

"When you're ready for this to end, just say the word. You can walk away whenever you want. You find someone that treats you right and loves you the way you deserve to be loved, I want you to run to them."

"I don't think that will be for a while, if that's okay with you. I think I'm done with the whole relationship thing for the foreseeable future. Momma always said sometimes you just need to take a step back and review before you can move forward. I haven't done that recently."

"I don't think I've ever done that," he states as his fingertips resume the previous patterns along my skin. "I just charge head first onward."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "Maybe that's why I always fuck up."

"Just what every girl wants to hear while she lies naked in bed with you."

I feel the chuckle vibrate under my cheek.

"I should have been as upfront with Danie," he sighs breaking the silence. "Like with you."

"Yeah," I ask just to keep the conversation moving. I'm afraid to say too much in case he clams up again.

"Yeah, I mean I did to a point but I obviously didn't make it known enough. The worse part is I think at the time I did love her. That's why when she left it hurt me so much."

"When was that," I ask cautiously, purposely keeping my eyes on my own hand as it slides across his chest, then his shoulder and down his arm before following the same path back to the start.

"September. Right before we were called up to the main roster. I don't think I even gave myself time to feel it til we went home for the holidays. I just threw myself into work and training, hoping I wouldn't feel anything really. I did. For a very brief moment, I felt all the pain that I should have months before. I became that person I portray on TV so well."

"The hurt had festered to the point where it made you a different person," I murmur.

"I never really thought about it."

"It's what happened," I smile sadly.

"How do you know?"

"I've let the same thing happen to me once or twice. Refusing to even acknowledge that I felt pain. I still do it sometimes."

"Let's talk about something else," he sighs cupping my chin.

"Sure," I smile meeting his eyes briefly, "or just not talk at all for a bit."

"I like that plan," he smiles meeting my lips as I slide on top of him.


	4. May 13, 2013

May 13, 2013

My phone ringing wakes me. "Fuck me," I moan peering at the red numbers of the alarm clock before snatching up the ringing phone. "At three in the morning someone had better be dead or dying."

"If you didn't get up so damn early I wouldn't have to call so early to catch you off guard," my ex-boyfriend growls waking me fully.

"Rick," I sigh. "What do I owe the displeasure this morning?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want you back."

"Right," I laugh. "You forgot you already showed your hand on this. You don't want me. You want access to Randy's house. It's not going to happen. Then there's the legality of me even having this discussion with you with the restraining and no contact order you have against me."

"I don't need you for access to Randy's house. There is always that sweet sister-in-law of yours. Who knows, she might have forgotten something of yours here. Then there's the fact that she sticks to a strict schedule that makes bumping into her ever so easy."

"You stay the fuck away from Sam. My whole family is off limits to you , understand."

"Or what? I know you're not going to threaten me with the possibility that I'm recording this conversation out there. You're not that stupid."

I clamp my jaw together so tightly the fact that my teeth didn't crack amazes me. The plastic of my phone case creaks in my hand. "Maybe I'll just tell Randy the reason behind your stabbing," I spit through my gritted teeth.

"After all this time, do you think he would believe you. I mean you've had, what, four months to think up this story you're going to tell him."

"Go near my family and we will find out," I growl.

"You know my lawyer is adamant about a civil suit against you," he states conversationally. "You know I had lots of hospital bills from your little stunt. How would Daddy take the family name being run through the mud again? His little bastard daughter causing more embarrassment for him, bringing more shame to his family."

"You do whatever you feel you need to do to bring a sense of joy to your pathetic little life, Rick. You just keep my sister-in-law and niece out of it," I snarl ending the call. Burrowing my head under the pillows I release a scream of frustration. _"Maybe it's time to tell Randy," _I think laying buried in the bed. _"Who am I kidding? Rick is right. I tell him now and he'll think I made everything up just to give him an explanation."_

I lay there mulling over my options until my alarm goes off two hours later. Disentangling myself from the bed, I reach for my phone. Three text messages. The first is from Randy's wife informing me her and my niece would be meeting up with us next week.

_I'll start working on getting Randy's bus on the road as soon as I can. Can't go into details but change your routine for your own safety. _I reply.

The next is from Jon. _Good morning. Try not to cause too much trouble today._

I smile as I move on to the final message from Randy.

_Slept like shit last night. Going to sleep in. You should do the same._

"_I wish I could Bub," _I think pulling out my laptop to begin my work for the day.

XXX

"I told you I could have slept a couple more hours," Randy grumbles as we enter our hotel for the night.

"Then check in and go back to bed, for Christ sake," I growl.

"You're in a mood today."

"You're whiney today, I wonder what put me in said mood."

"Everything ok?"

"Fine," I answer as we approach the front desk.

"Seriously JJ, what is wrong," Randy sighs as we move towards the elevator bank after checking in.

"Nothing," I force a smile as the elevator arrives for us. "Just a long day already for me and it's only noon. Got up earlier than usual."

"Why?"

"Too much pent up energy I guess," I lie.

"You're lying. You always tilt your head to the left when you lie."

"No I'm not," I sigh. "I haven't gotten a good run in months. I've been feeling very cooped up lately. Now go back to bed before you annoy me to death."

"There is a good gym about three blocks north of here. I went there last time we were in town here. You go tear up a treadmill and I'll nap then we can grab a late lunch. We will both be in a better mood afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal," I grin wrapping him in a quick hug as we reach our rooms across from one another. "I really do love you, Bub."

"I love you too, Jaybird."

"_Remember that when I cause all hell to break loose again,"_ I think as I watch him enter his room.

XXX

"_I seriously need an iPod," _I think as my music is cut off by the sound of ringing. Digging my phone out of the arm band. Dad. "Hello Father."

"JJ," he sniffs.

"What can I do for you," I ask after a few moments of silence shutting the treadmill down.

"I have been on the phone all morning. Seems that you violated your no contact order this morning and called Mr. Dreyer."

"Actually he called me."

"That is not the story he is telling."

"And, of course, the story he is telling is the one you're willing to believe."

"Do you sincerely blame me?"

"Yes," I snap. "I sincerely do. I am your daughter, remember."

"If you want me to believe you, you occasionally have to talk to me. You refuse to talk to me about what happened-"

"Because you are always too busy blaming me to ask what the fuck happened."

"You will watch your language young lady," he snaps. "You will remember who you are speaking with. Now Mr. Dreyer is willing to not press charges for your violation."

"If I do what?"

"He is just asking that his medical bills be paid… And a public apology."

"I would rather die than apologize to that piece of scum. I'll pay his bills but he can go to hell on the apology."

"You will apologize Janet Janna Orton," he snaps. "You will make it heartfelt and sincere. Do not fight me on this."

"I will fight you tooth and nail on this. That man will never get an apology from me."

"We will see about that."

"I assume you hired Mr. Greenbriar again for me?"

"I have spoken with him, yes. I am keeping this out of the court system this time around, Janet. I will not have the family name tarnished again."

"It great talking to you as always, Father."

Pulling up my call log details I double check that information shows that the call this morning was in fact an incoming call along with the date and time showing before taking a screenshot. Attaching it to an email I write a short note to my attorney explaining that I had not violated anything and I was willing to pay any medical bills that Mr. Dreyer accumulated because of my actions but would prefer that be the extent of my contact with him. I ask that he share the picture with anyone he deemed would expedite the process.

Rereading the e-mail I send it off with a sigh._ "Maybe one day I might fix this relationship with my father," _I think miserably. _"Right,_" a small part of brain counters _"and maybe Randy will wear a pink tutu to the ring. We both hold on to our anger and hurt too tightly to ever let that happen."_

XXX

I knock on Randy's hotel room. He opens the door with his phone planted to the side of his head and I wait for him to move to allow me to enter. When he doesn't I hold out the container holding his lunch to him. He take it from my hands and I turn to hide the tears gathering in my eyes. "I guess I'll see you tonight then," I whisper moving to my room. I hear the door close softly behind me. I blink away the tears as I search for my keycard in my gym bag, all my thoughts from today a constant buzz in my head. Running a hand through my hair I try to calm myself as I dig through my bag for a third time, still not finding my keycard. I ignore my phone as it rings in my pocket. After the fifth time I pull it out to read the screen. Rick. I hit the ignore button. It immediately begins ringing again. Growling I pitch the phone down the hallway before noticing three figures approaching. "Shit," I call. "Heads up."

The center figure reaches out and catches the phone easily as it once again begins to ring. Bringing the phone to his ear, the ringing stops. "I don't think she is taking calls right now," the figure rumbles stepping into the light from a nearby window and I recognize him as the man holding Jon at bay the night of Stephen's attack and dinner the following week. I don't even remember his name. The other two join him in the square of light to reveal Colby and Jon.

"_Shit."_ "Sorry guys," I call weakly. "Frustration got the best of me."

"Good arm," the catcher smiles holding up the phone.

"Glad eight years of softball paid off."

The phone in his hands rings once again.

"Just ignore it. He'll take the hint eventually," I sigh as they approach.

"I don't think he will but whatever," he smiles holding the phone out to me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry again," I try to smile but feel it fall almost immediately.

"No problem," he smiles widely. "JJ, right? Orton's sister and assistant. "

"Not in that order," I smirk. "It's Joe, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Colby," the bi-color haired man smiles sticking out his hand.

"Funny," I smirk.

"Made you smile," he winks moving off down the hall, Joe trailing after him.

I turn to find Jon studying me intently.

"Jon, you coming," Joe calls.

"You ok," Jon whispers taking my hand, concern filling his blue eyes.

"At the moment, I don't feel like I am but I will be," I whisper back as his thumb rubs patterns across the back of my hand.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," he calls.

"We leave in an hour," Colby calls. "Be dressed and not exhausted."

"What's wrong," he whispers.

"Where do I start," I sigh leaning with my shoulder against the wall.

"How about the most pressing and we're work from there," he smiles softly.

"The most pressing, huh? Well at the moment that would be the fact that I can't find my room key."

He leans around me before wrapping arm around my waist, his hand dipping into my back pocket. Pulling his arm back, he reveals my room key. "You always keep your key card in your back pocket," he smiles.

"I'm rattled today," I smirk taking the key from him. Opening the door, I stand aside to let him enter first.

"Next problem," he smiles and I feel my smirk fall. "What?"

I shake my head. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

I open my mouth to answer but no words come out, tears filling my eyes.

"JJ?"

His hand rests on my hip pushing me gently to the bed. We both sit gently on the edge of the bed, his hand moves up to rub my side soothingly.

"I can't win," I murmur blinking away the tears. "Every time I get a grasp on the game someone changes it up on me. My ex called me this morning to talk shit but it violated a no contact order he has against me."

"Is that who keeps calling?"

I nod, tossing the vibrating phone onto the table. "He's trying to stir up shit. And he succeeded."

"I'm going to answer it," he growls.

"No," I snap. "Just let it go. I'll send another screenshot of all the calls to my attorney later. It will look better the fewer times I actually answer."

"You're way too calm about this," he states as he studies me. "There is more than you're telling me."

I nod sharply.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Why, bother? Everyone I've talked to today has either made me question myself or basically called me a liar," I sniff. "Or better yet. They just don't speak to me period."

He very slowly moves closer to me until we sit hip to hip, his arm wrapping around my shoulders gently. "I wouldn't knowingly do that to you."

"Knowingly?"

"I can be a bastard without knowing it."

"Not from what I have seen," I smirk, resting my head into the crook between his head and shoulder momentary. "I need a shower."

"I'll be here," he calls after me.

The sobs burst from me as I step under the hot water but I manage to clean myself up and dressed in record time. The urge to be back near Jon overriding my want to mope. I avoid any kind of make-up as tears still occasionally slip down my cheeks. Stepping back into the main hotel room I find Jon in the same spot staring at my cell. "You don't have to stay here, you know."

"I don't want to be anywhere else right now," he smiles up at me. I fight the urge to move closer forcing myself to stay rooted across from him.

"You're going to have to leave soon," I murmur glancing at the alarm clock on the table beside the bed.

"I could always ride to the arena with you and Randy," he states standing.

I drop my gaze to the floor. "I don't think Randy is going to want me around tonight. I'm sure I'm confined to my room here until we leave tomorrow."

"Well, I guess I better work fast then," he whispers pulling me closer, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

My hands come up to rest on his waist, preparing to push away. "Work fast on what?"

"Making you feel better enough to be my guest at the arena tonight," he states bringing one hand down to pull my hands one at a time around him to rest on his back. I start to shake my head when his hand comes up to grasp my chin pulling it up so I meet his eyes. "Do you really want to be alone tonight?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," he smiles releasing my chin, his hand finding its way down to the small of my back.

I allow my head to fall forward to rest my forehead against his chest. "Thank you."

"No problem," he sighs, his hands soothing across my back. "Does he do this often? Randy, I mean."

"Not talk to me or leave me behind?"

"Either," he murmurs against the top of my head.

"During the beginning of our working relationship he would leave me behind more often than not. I think that was more of not knowing what to do with me than anything else. Now it is only when he's taking shit because of me. Kind of like it's a punishment. I don't know. Maybe he still doesn't know what to do with me."

He is quiet afterwards, his hands continue their movements along my back. I turn my head to rest my ear over his heart and allow the rhythm lull me into relaxation. I open my mouth to tell him he should be getting ready to leave when all the details of my day spills out. I clamp my jaw shut afterwards mentally cursing myself. His arms tighten around me before he steps back. "I'm going to find Colby and Joe. Finish getting ready and we'll be back in a few."

I nod, my eyes never leaving the carpet.

"Hey, look at me," he states.

I shake my head moving around him. He reaches out and grabs my arm gently pulling me back to him. Reaching down he pulls my face up until our eyes lock. "This isn't the end of the world. Don't let yourself feel like it is," he murmurs, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I won't let you question your ability to pull through anything."

I stare after him as he leaves.

XXX

"Can we talk?"

I look up at Randy's voice as I wait for my group to finish up for the night. "I guess," I murmur, swallowing down the sarcastic remarks that would rather come out.

"Dad called."

"I figured."

"Can I get your side of the story?"

I look up surprised. "I don't think I heard you right."

"Rick said you called him. Dad believes that, I don't. I don't think you're that stupid."

"Thank you, I guess."

"I'm always on your side, Jaybird. Whether you believe that or not. I'm sorry if I let you forget that from time to time."

"It's not a big deal," I murmur, my eyes tracing the patterns in the arena floor.

"I hurt you. That is the worse thing a brother could ever do," he sighs pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head against his chest.

"Did you call Rick," he asks softly.

"No," I sigh stepping back. "He's been calling me nonstop all day. I've been taking screen shots of my call log every few hours and e-mailing them to Mr. Greenbriar.

"Good girl," he smiles. "I'll tell Dad to back off."

"No apologies, public or private, are going to be given to Rick Dreyer. Regardless of what Dad thinks or says," I state.

"Like I said. I'll tell him to back off," he states backing away.

"Everything ok," Celeste asks as an arm slides around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I smile. "Just a little brother-sister love. That sounded entirely less creepy in my head."

She chuckles softly. "We 're going out for drinks after the show, you coming?"

"I'm dead on my feet tonight, I'm just going to go to the hotel and crash."

She studies me for a moment, "You do look exhausted."

"Thanks for that," I smirk. "I've only been up since three this morning."

"Why on earth would you willingly wake up at three in the morning," April asks wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Believe me it wasn't willingly."

"So no JJ tonight?"

"No JJ tonight," I stifle a yawn.

"Here," Celeste smiles digging through her bag before producing a car key, "take our rental. We'll get a ride back with the boys. I'll get the key from you in the morning."

"Thank you," I smile. "Tell the boys I'm sorry for leaving them."

"They'll understand," she smiles placing the key into my hand.

XXX

The soft click brings me out of my light doze, my hand instinctively reaching out for a weapon on the bedside table. Cracking my eyelids I search the room quickly finding the large silhouette by the balcony. Closing my eyes and balling my fists, I try to even out my breathing as I sense whoever moving closer. I swing with all my strength as the bed moves beside me but the effort is futile as the punch is easily deflected and a hand clamps over my mouth to cut off the scream. Suddenly Jon's face comes into view as he leans over me. "It's just me," he smiles.

Pulling my face away from his hand, I glare up at him. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

He just shrugs looking down at me. "Colby and Joe are out so I got bored."

"So you decided to break into my hotel room in the middle of a storm. You're dripping on me by the way," I smirk.

He laughs shaking his head over me raining water across me.

"I have to sleep in this bed after you leave, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get it soaking wet."

He opens his mouth to comment and I cut him off with a look. "You're grumpy tonight," he comments instead, pulling his shirt over his head. "Still having a bad night?"

"No," I yawn. "You thoroughly did what you set out to do tonight. Thank you," I smile sliding across the bed as he toes off his boots and slides under the blanket. "Just tired. Those jeans better be dry."

"Miss Orton, I believe you're trying to get me naked," he leers, settling on his side facing me.

"It's not that hard to do," I return the leer, wrapping an arm around him. "But not tonight. I have no energy. So how else can I entertain you? And why are you here, usually you require entertainment via text?"

"Maybe I came to entertain you," he smiles nuzzling against my throat, one arm sliding under my shoulders.

"Cuz me sleeping was so boring plus you admitted you were bored."

"Hmmm."

"So, how was your night," I ask, skimming my nails up and down the back of his neck. "And your super secret meeting."

"Good," he sighs, his breath raising goose bumps in it's wake as it caresses across exposed skin. "I pick up the US title at the pay-per-view."

"That's great," I smile.

"Yeah," I feel him smile. "Celeste said you were talking to Randy at the arena earlier."

"You're talking to Celeste now?"

"You and Colby love her," he shrugs awkwardly against me, "seemed like a good idea to be friendly."

"Back to your original statement," I grin, "Yeah, Randy is talking to me again. The silent treatment…It never really lasts long. Especially with me working for him now."

"Good," he sighs again, his free hand rubs soothing laps from my hip to ribs and I feel sleep pulling on me.

"Jon," I murmur.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to fall asleep on you."

"Okay."

XXX

I groan as a phone ringing wakes me. _"Why can't he just wait until after my alarm to annoy me," _I think contemplating ignoring the ringing.

"Yeah," Jon's voice is full of sleep as he grumbles beside my ear. Opening my eyes I study the top of his head as he lays on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys in the lobby at seven. Joe? No, I haven't seen him."

I can hear a muffled voice coming from the cell phone in his hand and he chuckles looking up at me. A smile slides in place as he notices me awake. "I'll see you at seven," he states to the phone before ending the call. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Phone did," I answer glancing over at the alarm clock. "I over slept twenty minutes."

"I changed your alarm," he sighs. "Figured you needed the extra sleep after yesterday."

"And what time did you plan on me getting up?"

"Seven. Celeste said nine but I checked your phone and saw Randy needed you before then. He has a meet and greet at nine."

"Were you planning on telling me this little fact or were you just going to let me wake up and panic?"

"I didn't think it through, sue me," he smiles.

"I've had enough legal issues. I think I'll pass. Only if I can get my arm back. I think it fell asleep under that big melon of yours."

"You never hear me complain when mine falls asleep under you, do you?"

"Probably because you've exhausted me and I am contently sleeping when you get out of bed and realize yours is asleep," I smirk as he raises enough for me to remove my arm from underneath him. I shake it to get the blood moving again.

"You should really get some more sleep," he sighs brushing my hair back from my face.

"I'm awake now," I smile.

"Come on now," he smiles, "you're breaking my record of being gone by the time the girl wakes up."

"It doesn't count when we don't have sex beforehand," I smile turning to lay on my side my back to him.

"Who made that rule?"

"I did just now," I smirk reaching behind me to drag his arm across me. He adjust so his chest is pressed against my back and I intertwine our fingers. "Who's turn is it in twenty questions?"

"Mine," he murmurs, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Then go," I sigh.

"How did Stephen ever convince you to date him?"

"Right place, right time," I shrug. "I was still hurting because my relationship with my previous ex ended. I was mad because Randy had drug me onto the road then locked me in hotel room after hotel room. I was fighting with my father and step-mother on a almost daily basis. I was brooding over how crap-tastic my life had become in the corner of some restaurant when this tall redhead slides into the chair across from me and orders a bottle of wine. He was charming enough and I let myself think I was in love again."

"Were you?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question," I admonish lightheartedly. "That's what you always tell me when I ask a follow up question ."

"I'm so sorry," he laughs holding his arm out in front of me. "I must be punished."

I feebly slap his wrist before bringing the arm back to my body. "How did you meet Danielle?"

I feel him wince at the question. He clears his throat before answering, "FCW. I noticed her around backstage but never really paid much mind to her until she literally tripped and fell into my arms. She asked me out. I think I was still in shock when I agreed. I gave her a version of the speech I gave you. I was damaged and didn't do relationships. She claimed to understand. We ended up in bed a couple times.

Suddenly she would include me in plans without consulting me. She introduced herself to anyone who would listen as my girlfriend. We would fight and end up in bed together again. Then she was talking marriage and kids. I told her I'd consider it. By the time I figured out my feelings, she was leaving."

"Next question."

"I got to get to my room," he sighs disentangling himself from me, "and change. You need to get some sleep."

"I slept pretty good last night," I murmur. "I feel pretty rested this morning."

"Good," he smiles kissing my temple.

I follow him out of bed and to the door intending to duck into the bathroom but his hand wrapping around my wrist stops me.

"You have plans tonight?"

"None that jump to mind but that could change."

"Would you like to join me for dinner? Just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan," I smile. "As long as you don't come sneaking in through my balcony."

"You should be impressed. I had to jump like ten balconies to get here last night. I almost died."

"And you didn't learn a damn thing from it," I smile. "You'll do the same thing some other time."

"You're not wrong," he smiles pulling me into his arms.

"Thought you had to go."

"I do."

"Need help with that?"

"I might because that bed is looking very inviting suddenly," he smirks.

I find the door handle behind him, I pull it open before pushing him out. "Save it for tonight."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiles leaning down as the door on either side of mine opens up and the other two members of The Shield step out.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," I smile.

"Morning JJ," Colby smiles, his attention focused past me and Jon. "Feeling better this morning."

"Yes, thank you so much for asking," I smile as Joe tries to slide past un-noticed. "How was your night Joe?"

He freezes momentarily before continuing down the hall. "You're not going to get off that easily," I call after him. "Or was it easy, April?"

"I hate you," the short brunette sighs terminating her attempt to duck back in her room.

"I've heard that before from you," I smirk. "You always come crawling back."

"I'll see you tonight," Jon smiles squeezing me into a tight hug before following Joe down the hallway.

"I got to go too," Colby sighs, pecking Celeste's lips.

"Awww," April and I coo.

"Shut up," Celeste smirks as I try to duck back into my room.

"Oh no," April smirks following me. "Joe is not the only one not getting off easy."

"Expect nothing less," I smile holding the door open as the other two women join me before making my way to the bathroom sink.

"So another night with Jon," Celeste smiles perching on the edge of the tub. "This makes what? Six days in a row? This is getting serious."

"No it's not," I state around my toothbrush as April joins her friend on the tub. "It's the same seriousness as the first night."

"So you're sticking with this friends story?"

"We are friends."

"Friends don't fuck," April smirks.

"Friends with benefits do," I state. "What are you and Joe?"

"We are not talking about me."

"I am."

"Joe and I are friends."

"And she gives me shit," I smirk wiping my mouth.

"I didn't have sex with Joe."

"She does know we just saw him leave, right," I ask Celeste leaning against the counter.

"We talked. We've actually been talking for about a week now," she blushes.

"This is the first I'm hearing this," Celeste smiles at her friend. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. Either of you. We fell asleep together but I didn't have sex last night. Can we get back to little Miss 'I'm-too-tired-to-go-out' now?"

A look crosses Celeste's face as she turns to me, "Neither did Jay. You didn't have sex last night."

"And you know this how," April asks looking between me and her friend.

"Believe me, we would have known. She is not quiet."

I feel my face heat up. "Shut up Celeste."

"Even when she's quiet, she's not that quiet. So spill."

"You seem to know everything, I'm not needed for this conversation," I sigh moving back to the main room.

"Wait, wait, wait, if you weren't having sex why was Jon in your room all night," April asks following me out.

"How do you know he was?" _"Why is it better they think we had sex than to think we just slept together in the same bed?"_

"Because I saw him hop from my balcony to yours at eleven last night and he was still here at six in the morning," Celeste supplies.

"Fine," I sigh. "He snuck in through my balcony, scared the crap out of me, we talked for a bit, and I fell back asleep. He was still here when I woke up this morning. End of story."

"So you filled each other in on your days," Celeste starts smiling. "Then fell asleep together."

"Why is that something to smile about when Short Round here just said she did the exact same thing? Hell, the same thing has happened with us. All three of us."

"We have never had sex and then decided to be friends."

"We were friendly before we had sex," I smirk pulling a pair of jeans from my bag.

"You know what? You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself. Just answer me, one question."

I motion for her to continue as I pull my jeans on.

"This thing you've got going with Jon, is it something you truly want?"

"At the moment, yes. I'm tired of being half of something that's not even real. Rick used me to get to Randy. Stephen used me as a place filler. Jon at least had the balls to look me in the eyes and tell me that all he wanted from me was my friendship and sex. If I wanted more than that I was free to walk away. At some point I know I will want more but right now I don't."

"Ok," she sighs wrapping an arm around my shoulders.


	5. May 18, 2013

May 18, 2013

_Open up._

I stare at the phone for a few seconds before the pounding on the door startles me.

"JJ," Jon calls.

Moving to the door I start to unlock the door but the Irish brogue stops me in my tracks instead I move to the peep hole in the door. Stephen leans against the opposite wall. Jon occasionally blocks the view as he paces.

"It's pathetic how yeh crawl in the company slut's bed every week," Stephen drawls. "Can't find a real girl, mate? You have to dredge through the garbage for my leftovers."

The muscles in Jon's hand jump as if he's trying to not punch the ginger man in front of him before coming to out to pound on the door again.

"What's pathetic is you. You're finally realizing you had a good thing but you were too stupid to keep it."

Stephen's eyes flash as he very slowly gets his feet beneath himself. "Touch a nerve, mate," Jon sneers. "What are you going to do, big man?"

I can feel tension seeping through the door from the hallway. Moving with as much speed as I can muster I work the lock and the chain on my door.

"Stephen go away," I sigh as I reach for Jon.

"Speak of the slut and she shall appear," Stephen snorts.

"Come up with new material," I snort back. "Your shit is tired and kinda lackluster. Much like our sex life."

"You fucking bitch," Stephen snarls lunging across the hall only to be intercepted by Jon shoving him back into the opposite wall again.

"I believe she said to leave," Jon states flatly.

Stephen's fist connects with Jon in the time it takes me to blink.

"Jon," I plead quietly, "just come in here."

"Yeah Jon, just tuck tail and run."

"Shut up, Stephen," I growl watching a very tense Jon cautiously. "Jon, please."

His head turns my way slightly and I catch a glimpse of blood at the corner of his mouth but his gaze stays fixed on Stephen. His hand flexes again before running through his hair. "You've lost. Stay away," Jon growls. "If I ever hear you say the word slut again it better be while talking about your tramps."

He finally gives into his urge and drives his fist into Stephen's nose before turning to me. I back up from the wild look in his eyes and he follows, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Let me get you cleaned up," I stutter moving for the bathroom.

He catches my arm as I move past him. "Later," he growls crushing my lips beneath his. My body struggles between relishing in the heat spreading throughout and the fear the wild look in his eyes sent through it. His hands roam down my body eliciting full body shivers.

"I love it when you do that," he chuckles.

"Really," I smile running a single nail down his arm causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Cuz two can play that game."

His hands grasp my hips tightly pressing me against the wall, his tongue probing my mouth. Lust overcomes all other emotion. I ignore the copper taste of blood filling my mouth as I snake my hands through his hair. His left hand grips the waistband of my panties and his right slides up to cup my breast as his mouth slides down my throat and across my shoulder, his teeth scrap my skin occasionally. Pressing him back I'm met with the wild look again. Moving slowly I grip the bottom of my sleep shirt and peel it over my head. Suddenly he is on his knees in front of me.

"Jon?"

"Shhhh," he breathes against my stomach causing a very nice fluttering sensation.

I close my eyes and lean heavily against the wall one hand slides up to massage my breast, the other moving my panties aside to allow his mouth access to my clit. His tongue stroking lazy patterns against me.

"Oh God, Jon," I moan rocking my hips against him.

"Hmmm," he hums against me, the vibrations pushing me closer to the edge, the pace of tongue slowly picking up momentum.

Jon's hand on my chest pinning me to the wall is the only thing keeping me upright as my legs go weak from my orgasm. Slowly he lets me slide down the wall to kneel with him.

"Stand up," I rasp as soon the aftershocks subside and I can think straight. He obeys slowly. I attack his belt as soon as he's upright pulling it from the loops and dropping it at his feet, his jeans and boxers joining it soon after. Pulling myself higher onto my knees I take him into my mouth and his eyes shut momentarily before locking with mine as I begin moving ever so slowly, my tongue running along the bottom of his shaft before swirling around his head. Both his hands wrap around clumps of my hair holding me still as his hips pump against my mouth. I relax my throat allowing more of him to enter with each thrust. His grip in my hair slowly tightens to almost painful proportions when he groans out, "I need a condom. Left pocket. Get it now."

I reach down blindly with my right hands finding his jeans then searching the pockets coming up with a string of three. Ripping one free I hold it up to him and his hands leave my hair. I take him into my mouth fully one last time before leaning back.

"Stand up," he pants, rolling the condom on. I pop up to my feet and he smiles down at me before pressing me into the wall again. I wrap my legs around his waist as he hoist me up thrusting into me roughly. His head lowers and I suppress a moan as his tongue lashes over one nipple and then the other.

"Someone is holding back," he pants.

"Maybe you just have to work harder."

"Yeah," he groans as I rock my hips in a figure eight.

"Yeah," I pant as he increase his pace. "Oh fuck, Jon."

"Jay," he groans his mouth sliding up to my throat.

My nails dig into the skin of his biceps as a second orgasm screams through me.

"Fuck, Jay," he grunts following me over the edge.

I slowly lower my feet back to the floor as he pulls out of me. I wait for him to pull away momentarily as usual for us instead he leans forward resting his forearms on either side of my head, his nose nuzzling up and down my jaw line.

"Jon?"

"Hmmm," he breathes.

"My legs are barely holding me up right now. Let's move this to the bed."

"In a minute," he sighs, his chest pressing into mine and it suddenly occurs how dressed we were. His jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, his shirt shoved up but still covering his chest, my panties shoved to the side but still covering me for the most part.

"Everything ok?"

"Great," he smiles, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Everything is perfect.

"I don't know about perfect," I grin running my hands up and down his sides.

"I do," he murmurs before capturing my lips.

Suddenly someone is banging on the door beside us.

"You're going to answer that aren't you," he groans.

"It could be Randy," I sigh, grabbing my shirt. "Since he pays me, I'm kinda required to."

Sighing he pulls his clothing into place before disappearing into the bathroom. Checking to make sure I'm fully covered, I open the door. There is no one. Stepping out I check up and down the deserted hall before turning back to the room and find a CD envelope taped to the door. "It was no one," I call dodging his flying boots before tossing the envelope in the trash. "Someone just taped a CD to the door. Stop throwing your shit around my room by the way."

"Sorry Babe," he laughs.

"You want to talk about what happened in the hallway earlier," I ask flopping back on the bed.

"The idiot seems to be following me now," he smirks, exiting the bathroom in just his boxers. "Every time I turn around, there he is. Talking shit about you."

"Because I have started ignoring his existence entirely. I don't respond to anything he has to offer so he's moved on to someone who would. Just let him talk."

"I've tried. He just really got under my skin tonight."

"You don't have to defend my honor. You're not my boyfriend."

"I am your friend. I have so very few friends that I'll defend them with all I have."

I feel my heart rate race at his statement.

"What was on the CD," he sighs joining me on the bed.

"Don't know. Threw it away."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to play some random disc."

"Where's your laptop," he smiles, standing.

"Don't you put that in my laptop. What if there's some weirdo running around taping a CD full of computer viruses to hotel room doors?"

"Knowing you, this entire thing is backed up daily," he smiles pulling the machine from my bag. "Let's just see what was so important they felt they needed to interrupt us."

"They interrupted your nap, however will you survive," I smile, draping an arm over my eyes.

"I'll find a way," he laughs. "Oh, videos. Maybe it's something racy."

"Just what you need, something to make you hornier," I laugh.

"I'm just a really, a really, a dirty guy, " Jon's voice sounds from the computer. "I like to go to bars and bang really ugly girls. I'm just a sick guy. I'm just a really, a really, a dirty guy. Really. Cuz I really love feeling alive. I'm just a really, a really, a dirty guy. I'm just a sick guy. I like to go to bars and bang really ugly girls. I like to go to bars and bang really ugly girls."

"Is this just five minutes of a remixed promo," he asks.

"How am I suppose to know," I smile, pulling myself up to look over his shoulder. Watching the image of a younger bloody Jon jump around as random phrases repeat themselves. "Maybe someone thinks I should know about your habit of banging ugly chicks you pick up in bars," I laugh.

"Good thing I picked you up in a restaurant," he smiles as the scene on the computer changes. My eyes widen as I come into view.

"Oh baby," I purr from the computer. "I miss you. When are you coming to see me," I pout as the camera pans down to show off the lacy lingerie. "I wore something special for you."

"_That fucking bastard!" _"Turn it off Jon," I growl.

"Hell no," he smiles. "This is great. You still got that because I would like to see it in person."

"I burned it," I snap, reaching for the computer. He holds it out of reach as the scene changes.

"Please, just turn it off," I whisper, surging forward. He deflects me easily, holding me at bay with one arm around my waist the other holding my laptop out.

"Get on ta bed," Stephen slurs from the computer, his chest filling the screen as he positions the camera.

"You're drunk," I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I said get on ta bed," he growls, shoving me.

I turn burying my face into Jon's shoulder. "Just turn it off, please."

"No," my voice screams and Jon's arm tightens around me and I feel the tears gathering behind my eyes.

"Yeh can't tease me all night and then not expect me to come collect," Stephen grunts and I know the screen is showing him pinning me to the bed.

"Not tonight you're not."

"Don't tell me what Ah am not going to do," he growls before Jon's promo starts again.

"_Nice editing, asshole."_

"He fucking raped you didn't he," Jon asks darkly, shutting the laptop.

I shake my head against his shoulder, trying to shove the memory away with the tears.

"Don't lie."

"He tried," I murmur raising my head to look him in the eyes. "A well placed kick stopped him and I kicked him out soon after but he had tried. The sick thing is that was in March. The man had tried to rape me and I let him back into my life the next day. He apologized of course after I showed him the video. The usual bullshit. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. I believed him but in the back of my mind I'm sure he would have tried again. I spent a month with that man."

"I'm going to kill him," he growls, standing. "I'm going to fucking kill him tonight."

"Jon," I snap, "it was two months ago. I had completely forgot about it until now."

"He hurt you," he snaps.

"He isn't the first person to do so. He probably won't be the last," I growl.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have been hurt by people and, being the person I am, will probably be hurt again." I close my eyes against the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "Besides I don't think I can handle being alone right now," I sigh. "Please don't go."

I feel the familiar warmth of his arms wrap around me and I lean forward against him.

"Thank you," I whisper, kissing his shoulder.

"Anything for you," he sighs.

"Want to lie down?"

"I want to go kill an Irishman," he chuckles, "but I don't want to leave you. Any chance I can convince you to come with me?"

"Tempting," I smile, "but no."

"Then let's get in bed."

"Finally," I smile.

XXX

Lips slide across mine bringing me from sleep.

"Jon," I murmur sleepily.

"Jay," he sighs against my lips, his hands sliding down my sides to my thighs.

"Don't you have to wrestle in a few hours? Maybe you should conserve your energy."

"I know it isn't the right time after what you relived earlier," one hand drifts up to hold my face to his, the other wraps around my waist pulling me against him, "but I can't help myself."

I smile against him before pulling back to look into his eyes. "The fact that you just made that statement proves how different you are from him. There is no need to worry with you," I state. "I trust you completely. There is no instinct screaming at me to open my eyes."

"Maybe there should be," he smirks, pulling forward again.

"You don't really want me to be scared of you," I smile, dodging his lips.

"You're not wrong," he chuckles, leaning into me. His nose slides along my jaw before diving down to my throat and shoulder, his hand sliding into my panties. "There is an entirely different feeling I want to send through you."

"Good thing you're incredibly good at that," I groan, grinding myself against his hand.

"There you go stroking my ego again."

"Allow me to stroke something else then," I smile sliding my hand down his boxers.


	6. May 21, 2013

May 21, 2013

"Why exactly do you need to get up so early everyday," Celeste grumbles as my alarm blares.

"Because I run the life of a very busy man," I grumble, turning the alarm off.

"Why do I have to suffer."

"Because for some strange reason you love me."

"Are you going to get up?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"What exactly does Randy have to do that requires you to be up at five am?"

"Not Randy today," I murmur pulling myself from the bed. "Alanna."

"What?"

"My niece. She wakes up everyday at five thirty. Always has. We have a very special morning ritual to keep up," I grin pulling on a pair of jeans. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please," she calls burying herself under her blankets again as I pull out a set of keys from my bag.

Unlocking the RV I let myself in and move to the kitchenette and begin to work.

"Aunt JJ," a small voice squeaks as my niece hurls herself against my leg.

"What's up Buttercup?"

"I've missed you," she smiles as I use my knee to hoist her up and set her on the counter beside me.

"I've missed you more," I grin handing her a doughnut.

"How much?"

"A million trillion billion times," I say poking her softly with each word before kissing her forehead. "Now eat your doughnut before your mom gets up and takes it away. Remember, you get caught with that, we never met."

"I don't have my drink," she pouts.

"What drink is that?"

"The special drink you always make me."

"Oh, you mean this drink," I ask pulling a coffee cup out of the microwave.

"Yay," she smiles sipping from the cup.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find apple cider in May?"

"Nope," she giggles sipping from the cup and nibbling on her doughnut.

"I thought I smelled the coffee fairy," my sister-in-law sighs wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Did I ever tell you you're my favorite sister-in-law?"

"I would hope so. Nathan isn't married and Becca doesn't swing that way. Unless there is more of Bob's kids running around that I'm not aware of," I smirk filling the travel mugs from the coffee pot.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like he hasn't done everything in his power to make it up to you."

"I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Of course. It is a touchy subject so JJ isn't going to talk about it."

"JJ is in a good mood and would like to stay that way. Bob will always be a raw wound to me. And you pouring salt in that wound is not going to make it any better."

"Neither is ignoring it. I love you but I am not Randy. I will call you on your shit."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I sigh replacing the lids on the mugs.

"Lanna, are you eating a doughnut?"

"No," she answers around a mouthful of doughnut. "And I never met Aunt JJ."

"Really JJ."

"Really," I smirk starting a new pot of coffee. Gathering the mugs in my arms I turn to leave. "Tell Randy he has nothing all day until the show tonight. Enjoy. I'll be with friends."

"Later, Gator," I smile, kissing my niece's forehead. "Later, Sis."

"You know Randy is going to freak when he notices that much of his favorite coffee missing."

"Did I mention that I made reservations for you two at the best restaurant I could find on Thursday, cleared Randy's schedule completely, and planned a girl's day at the zoo followed by a slumber party with just me and my gorgeous niece."

"Just had all that in your back pocket ready to go, huh?"

"Come to battle prepared," I wink as she opens the door for me. "See you tonight."

XXX

"Just let me in, Jon," I hear Celeste growl as the elevator doors slide open.

"Nope. We have a schedule to keep. No time for smoochie time this morning."

"I'm on the same schedule as you, jackass. Just let me see my boyfriend."

"He has things to do."

"If JJ was with you he wouldn't be this much of a pain in the ass," Colby's voice laughs as I round the corner to find Celeste's stand off in the hallway. She glares at the taller man as he stands shirtless in the doorway, his forearms resting on the doorframe.

"Well have no fear, I have arrived. And I brought coffee," I grin holding up the travel mugs. Celeste takes Jon's momentary attention on me to slip into the room.

"You know for someone who lives on keeping a schedule you just put yourself back at least forty-five minutes," Jon smirks taking the offered mug I hold out to him.

"Young love," I shrug. "Who am I to get in the way of that? Besides, I am a free woman today. Randy is with his family and doesn't need me."

"Aren't you his family," he whispers theatrically.

"He sees me everyday. He's sick of me," I wink. "Now," I whisper as I bring my arms around him to hand off the other two mugs to the couple in the room, "I have forty-five minutes to kill and absolutely nothing to do."

"I need a shower."

"Leste, you're finished in our bathroom aren't you," I ask over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she answers cautiously.

"Well would you look at that," I whisper turning back to Jon. "Looks like it's my turn. I could use someone to wash my back."

"I may just have to help with that," he smirks as I turn to walk away.

"You do that."

XXX

"You are a hot water hog," Jon grumbles moving around me to stand under the showerhead rinsing out the shampoo in his hair.

"I'm like less than half the size of you. How do I hog anything," I smirk as I watch him lather his chest.

"It's a talent all women seem to possess. I think they start training you ladies at puberty to take over the world. Get my back," he asks turning his back to me.

"If women were really taking over the world there would just be a whole planet at war every twenty-eight days," I smirk. "Where did you get this scar," the words leave my mouth before I can really think as I trace the white lines along his back.

"Indy match. Barb wire. Took them like ten minutes to cut us free from it we were so wrapped up in it. What about yours," he asks turning off the water.

"_I knew he was gonna ask that."_ "My what," I play dumb, stepping out shower without turning my back to him.

"You've forget I've seen you from behind quite a few times," he smirks following me. "No need to be shy about it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stammer wrapping a towel around myself.

"That's not going to cover them," he smirks at my squirming. "Don't tell me. It's not that big of a deal. I just figured scars like that had a story."

"It hurts to like hell think about," I whisper.

"Sometimes you have to hurt to heal," he sighs turning away to pull his clothes on.

"_Just tell him. After the stories he's told you about his family he is the most likely to understand," _my brain reasons. "My mother went a little off the deep end," I begin wetting my lips. "Took a baseball bat to every window of the house she could reach. The drunk she married took exception. I didn't know any of this when I came home from school. I just walked in to a mess and my bags packed by the front door. The drunk staggered in while I was searching for Mom. He told me I could stay and take over my mother's job of fucking him or I could fuck him once and then I could get out of his house. Either way he was going to get to fuck me. Said I was too innocent to be let out into this fucked up world. He needed to give me some scarring to toughen me up," I pick up my hairbrush and pull it through my wet hair to distract myself from the story flowing from me. "I just ran. He was fast for a drunk. He caught me in the living room. Threw me on the couch. I managed get enough space between us to try to make my escape through the broken window behind the couch. He had grabbed my leg and I turned to kick at him with my free leg. I should have just kept pulling myself forward," I spit bitterly. "When I turned I sliced my own leg on the glass horizontally which gave him the idea to finish what my own stupidness had started. He flipped me completely and slammed the leg against the jagged glass before shoving me out." I turn so he could see the two scars that form a disjointed seven along the side and back of my left thigh.

"You guys almost done," Colby's voice floats through the door.

"Yeah," I answer when Jon doesn't. "Just a second." Turning back to Jon I find him studying me quietly. "Now you know. It wasn't as great a story as you were expecting, I take it," I joke weakly pulling on my sports bra and shirt over my head.

His arms are around my waist as I pull on my jeans, his lips pressing lightly against my shoulder before disappearing.

"Everything ok," Celeste asks from the open door staring at the room door.

"Everything is great," I smile.

"Breakfast," Colby asks wrapping his arms around Celeste's waist.

"Sure. You two go ahead. I have to finish packing and then I'll be down."

"We can wait if you want," Celeste suggests gently. "Or just me."

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll be five minutes tops."

XXX

_You want to talk about hogging space?_

I look over at the recipient of the text as he sprawls across the backseat. His head against the window and his legs resting beside mine. Jon looks down at his phone momentarily before stretching his legs out and resting them on my lap.

_You usually don't mind my body pressed against yours._

_You're usually not smashing me. You are way too long to be laying like that._

_Not the first time a woman told me I was too long._

"You two are sitting beside one another. Open your mouth and speak to one another," Celeste sighs.

"I'm playing Candy Crush."

"I'm reading news."

"Now I know they're lying. Jon doesn't read," Colby smirks through the rearview mirror. Jon kicks the back of the driver seat lightly.

_What happened afterwards?_

I cock my eyebrow at him.

He glances to the front seat as the couple there resume their conversation before flipping his position. Folding his long legs he lays his head on my lap, looking up at me. "What happened with you and your mom after the drunk?"

"Mom went to the morgue," I reply softly allowing one hand to drift through his hair. "He had bludgeoned her to death with a paving stone from the garden path before I came home. She was actually laying under the bushes that I walked by on the way into the house. I went to the hospital. Got treated for blood loss, patched up, and shipped off to the Ortons.

"And the drunk?"

"Last I heard he got twelve years for attempted manslaughter. That was fifteen years ago."

"Attempted manslaughter," he asks reaching up to play with a loose curl that escaped my scrunchie.

"Me. There wasn't enough evidence against him to charge him with my mother's death. The detective that spoke with me said the neighbors reported her with the bat so there way of knowing if her death was caused by self defense. There was nothing they could do about her. She was just gone."

A single tear slips out before I can stop it. He reaches over wiping it away with his thumb. "Don't do that," he whispers closing his eyes. "Not while you're with me."

"Whatever you say. You want to grab dinner tonight?"

"Late match. Early meet and greet," he sighs. "I think I'm going to have to be up before even you tomorrow. Thursday?"

"Plans," I smile. "Some other night."

"Yeah," he sighs nuzzling against my stomach. Shortly after he's snoring.

"Someone is content," Colby smiles back at me through the rear view.

"Jealous," I tease, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Nope," he smiles, returning the tongue, "I'm quite content myself."

"Good to hear," Celeste smiles, reaching over to intertwine their hands.

"Yeah, good to hear," I smile, ignoring the sudden pain in my chest.

XXX

"You know you can just join us for dinner," Sam smiles across at me as we sit at my hotel room table. I look up from my laptop.

"This is his family time."

"You're family."

"He can see me anytime he wants while he has me on the road with him. Alanna has me Thursday and you have dragged me through every clothing store in this town today in your quest to get me out of jeans and t-shirts. I've had my family time. He needs his time with you guys."

"That's just an excuse you use so you can sulk."

"I don't sulk. I'm an Orton. We brood," I smile.

"Whatever you want to call it."

"I am genuinely just giving you some family time. No excuses. Just love for my family. Go enjoy your husband for the short time you're gonna have him."

"I knew what I was marrying."

I return to my work on the laptop. My phone chimes with a text message and I fight the urge to pick it up.

"Randy," she asks eyeing me closely.

I tilt the phone towards me to read the screen. Jon. "Nope," I smile.

"Someone I know?"

"Friend I made while I've been on the road.," I reply, my eyes glued to the screen in front of me.

"Another assistant," she smiles leaning forward.

"Nope."

"Stephen?"

I glance up at her before returning to the laptop. _"She would know about him." _"Nope. We are done. Last month.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's been a month. I'm over it."

"Over it? After a month?"

"Yep."

"Who is it?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"The guy you're banging like a drum?"

"Banging like a drum," I smirk cocking an eyebrow. "That sounds like a Randy phrase."

"He did ask me to ask you about it."

"Tell him I don't need him in my sex life."

"Already have," she smiles. "He said he already knew, he just wanted some confirmation."

"Don't know what to tell him then," I chuckle as Alanna climbs in my lap.

"You have a drum," she asks innocently.

"No, Baby girl."

"So what are you going to do tonight," Sam asks after a moment of silence.

"Work. Get some dinner. Go to bed. Start the process all over tomorrow."

"You're boring on the road," she smirks.

"Randy prefers it that way."

"Rick tried to come by the house last week," she states flatly.

My hands halt over the keyboard at that sentence. "Really," I ask hoping to sound casual.

"I met him at the guard shack."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," she sighs, glancing over at her daughter. "He claimed he wanted to apologize for the… How did he put it? Oh, yeah. He wanted to apologize for the 'ugliness' that went down between the two of you. I told him the ugliness was between the two of you. I also told him to stay the hell away from my family."

All the air leaves my lungs as I stare at my sister-in-law. "Wh-What? Why," I stammer.

"You are not a violent person. There is only two things that you would fight so hard for that you would resort to stabbing a man. It was either a to save yourself which is a possibility; you were roughed up pretty good. I've seen you worse though. So that leaves us. Me and Lanna. Something went down and I have a feeling you were fighting to protect us. Not that you will ever admit what really happen. You'll just continue to be the martyr."

"I don't know what you want me to say," I reply slowly.

"Nothing," she sighs standing. "Please reconsider joining us tonight."

"I'll be fine," I smile tightly hugging her waist.

"Lanna, tell Aunt JJ bye."

XXX

"Another," I call as the bartender makes his rounds down the bar.

"Last one," he declares roughly, replacing the empty tumbler with a new one full of whiskey. "I'm cutting you off."

"Whatever," I mumble before swallowing the burning liquid.

"I'm serious," he calls as he turns to attend to someone on the opposite end of the bar.

"Fine," I growl slapping my money down and rising off the barstool unsteadily. Making my way slowly to the elevator bank leaning heavily on the walls occasionally I pass a few disapproving faces. I just smile back sweetly.

"Floor, honey?"

I turn to face the little old lady who spoke as I enter the elevator who smiles back. "Ummm…Eleven."

"Boy troubles," she asks as the elevator starts to move.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"In my day that was the number one cause for young ladies to drink."

"I don't have a boy at this particular moment," I smile grasping the railing behind me tightly as my head spins.

"Maybe that's the trouble," she smiles as the doors slide open on her floor.

"Maybe," I smile as the doors close.

I knock heavily on the door hoping my nerve holds up. I have never approached the guys, I've always let the guys approach me.

"Hey," Jon smiles swinging the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I just wanted…umm…Oh, fuck it," I stammer before pressing myself against him, my lips searching for his.

"Babe," he smiles around my mouth, "I really do have to get up ridiculously early."

"I'll be quick," I murmur against his lips, kicking off my shoes.

"You're drunk."

"Should make it easy for you then," I smirk backing away slowly as I yank my shirt over my head.

"You don't want to do that," he grins reaching for me as I unhook my bra.

"But I really do." My jeans hit the floor.

"No, you don't," he smile tightly, grabbing my biceps as I stumble. "Just stop for a second."

"No," I breathe capturing his mouth again, my hands drift between us to toy with the waistband of his boxers before sliding in.

"You are testing my self control," he growls.

"Good," I smile, molding against his body.

"Not for me," another voice chuckles.

I stop, my eyes wide.

"I tried to tell you," Jon pants, reaching out to tug the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around me.

"Half assed," the voice comments. I peek over my shoulder at the second bed in room. "Hello JJ," Colby waves.

Suddenly my stomach roils shoving it's contents to my throat. Shoving Jon out of my way I stumble to the bathroom making it over the toilet just in time.

"Hey," Colby speaks up from somewhere behind me.

I pull the blanket tighter around myself as I feel another round of sickness shoot through me. I wave him off as I retch again. My hair is suddenly pulled back from my face. "Hey," Colby sighs, rubbing a hand down my back, "don't do that to yourself. We all do things while drunk that we regret in the morning."

"Comforting and he holds your hair while you puke. I have to tell Celeste she didn't do good, she did great," I croak as he wraps a hair tie around my hair.

"You good," he asks.

I open my mouth to answer but quickly realize it isn't me he is talking to when Jon answers. "Yeah. Thanks man."

Colby squeezes my shoulder lightly before he is gone.

"Sorry Babe. I needed a couple minutes to compose myself."

"My fault," I croak, flushing away most of my dinner and the liquor I consumed.

"In a way," he smiles settling onto the floor across from me. "Water," he offers a bottle.

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he smiles as I rinse my mouth out. "Anything in particular bring on this drunk?"

"If you bring me my clothes I'll get out of here."

"You've got me wide awake now, might as well talk to me."

"Please bring me my clothes," I try again. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Talk to me."

"Can you really concentrate with me naked over here," I snarl trying a different approach.

Reaching over he rifles through a pile of clothes in the floor before tossing a t-shirt my way. I catch it instinctively before recognizing it as the one he was wearing earlier. "My clothes."

"Compromise."

Growling in frustration I pull the shirt over my head before allowing the blanket to fall.

"So," he sighs.

"It was nothing too exciting," I start pulling myself off the floor.

"Enlighten me," he stares up at me.

"I was lonely, ok. I had a lot on my mind and I was alone. I thought I could forget about that for a while if I got enough to drink."

"That obvious worked well," he smirks.

"Add it too the list of stupid ideas I've had," I snap picking up a bottle of mouthwash. He nods at my questioning look and I rinse my mouth a second time with the minty concoction.

"Come on," he sighs joining me on his feet pulling me towards the door.

"Just bring me my clothes please," I whine trying to stop him.

"No," he grins wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just come on."

"Jon," I start before his lips crushing mine stops me.

"Come to bed," he whispers pulling me along.

"I'm not having sex with Colby in the room," I growl.

"Appreciated," Colby calls.

"Shut it Two-tone. I'm not asking for sex. Just that you come to bed with me."

Crawling under the sheet he holds it open for me. I hesitate at the edge of the bed.

"For Christ sake, JJ. I'm not going to do anything. Just get into bed."

I slide under the sheet settling on my side facing him.

"I don't bite," I grumbles wrapping an arm around my back pulling me closer.

"Yes, you do," I watch him smile as I rest my head on his chest.

"You like it."

"Shut up," Colby shouts burrowing his head under a pillow.

I lay listening to Jon's heartbeat as his hand slides up and down side soothing.

"So does this thing between us make it on that list," Jon whispers.

"What?"

"The list of stupid ideas you've had. Does that include agreeing to us?"

I ponder the question for a few quiet minutes before shaking my head in the negative. "I don't think so. You?"

"Nope," he sighs, his arm tightening around me momentarily before relaxing.

XXX

The alarm blaring sends sharp spikes through my skull. "Fuck," I groan slapping blindly in the direction on the noise. Finally giving up the blind search I open my eyes against the sunlit room to search for the offending contraption. I find the alarm pushed as far from me as the cord would allow. "Funny," I growl at the empty room, silencing the alarm. I find my clothes folded neatly on the dresser, my cell on top, and a sheet of paper sticking out from between. I ignore the throbbing in my head the movement is causing. Pulling my jeans from the pile, I pull them on as I unfold the note.

_Celeste is bringing your stuff from your room. She has your room key so just stay put. She should be by around 8. _I glance at the clock. 7:45. _Talk to you when you get up. J._

_I'm up. You're evil for the alarm clock. I will have my revenge once my head stops throbbing. _The message is sent to both the occupants of the room.

"Good morning sleepy head," Celeste calls cheerily as she enters the room.

"Ugh," I grab my skull as her voice reverberates through. "I hate all my friends. You are uncaring bastards."

"You know you loves us," she smiles tossing a small pill bottle my way.

"You, maybe," I return her smile, popping the Tylenol. "Jon, not so much. I'm out of friends after that."

"Colby," she throws out as I turn to the bag on the bed. "By the way, I heard about your excursion into stripping for my boyfriend last night."

"Oh God," I groan covering my face. "I'm sorry about that. I was drunk and forgot he shared a room with Jon."

She waves off the apology. "He didn't see anything."

"He was very caring while I was puking though, from what I remember. He held my hair and everything," I smirk. "You should keep that one."

"Awwwww," she smiles.

"Let me make myself somewhat presentable and then we will go. Your boyfriend is a horrible tipper by the way."

Her laughter follows me into the bathroom.


	7. May 23, 2013

May 23, 2013

_Are you back in a bar again because frankly Colby can't handle you getting naked in our room again. _The message pops up immediately after I power on my phone.

_Funny. Should I message him and reassure him that I've given up my stripper ways?_

_He will heartbroken._

_I bet he will. Been busy today. Sorry you had to entertain yourself. _I smirk tossing the phone onto the table as Alanna holds up the picture she was working on.

"That is just gorgeous," I smile.

"It's for Daddy. Show me how to make the hearts again, please."

"Well I know he is going to love this," I smile pressing her thumb into the paint before laying it diagonally on the paper in front of her before repeating the process in the opposite direction making sure the thumbprints overlap. "Now he's got a heart with your fingerprint in it so he will always have you with him."

"Does Poppa have your fingerprints?"

"No, Sweetie. Poppa isn't a big fan of my fingerprints," I grin tightly. "But your daddy loves yours. Finish your painting then we will get your Pjs on and find a movie to watch."

"K."

"I love you," I smile kissing the top of her head.

"Love you," she repeats.

A knock startles me from watching the little girl paint. She looks up at me questioningly.

"You got a boyfriend I don't know about," I tease, heading for the door.

"No," she giggles. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore," I sigh, opening the door.

Lips crush mine as soon as the door finishes swinging open. My back presses into the wall behind me. I mold momentarily against the body in front of me, my mind relishing the familiar warmth before reminding me of the child in the room. My hands float up to press against his chest. "No," I mumble against his lips. "Not tonight."

"Shhh," he murmurs.

"Jon," I gasp, pressing harder against his chest. "Stop. Not going to happen tonight."

"Why is that," he asks against my throat.

"Aunt JJ is a liar," Alanna sings from across the room. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

His head pops up to meet my eyes before turning to look at the four year old.

"Who is this," he smiles.

"This my niece Alanna. Alanna, this is my friend Jon."

"Hello Alanna."

"Hello Mr. Jon."

"So," he grins moving away from me into the room, "what has your aunt been lying about?"

"She said she didn't have a boyfriend," she smiles.

"She doesn't ."

"You kissed her."

"Yeah, Jon. Explain that to a four year old," I breathe moving around him to retake my seat.

"We are really good friends," he smiles, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Fiends don't kiss," she states matter of factly.

He looks at me for help.

"_I don't know how to explain it either," _I mouth.

"What are you working on," he asks changing the subject.

"Painting. You try."

"I don't think I could do it as good as you do."

"Try."

"I don't think Jon likes painting, Sweetie," I smile tightly.

"Oh. Do you not like painting, Mr. Jon?"

"I don't know. I've never done it before."

"You wanna try," she asks innocently, flashing her blue puppy dogs eyes at him.

I smirk as I watch him melt visibly. _"You taught her that didn't you,"_ he mouths at me.

I shrug. He very slowly moves to kneel beside the table. "So what do I need to do?"

XXX

"Thank you," I murmur as we lay sprawled on the bed, my head resting on his stomach as a Disney movie plays on the TV for Alanna.

"For what," he sighs running a hand through my hair.

"This isn't really our cup of tea," I smile. "Our usual thing involves a lot less clothes and a lot more grunting."

"Well tonight has been a nice change of pace," he smiles down at me. "I need to work on my friendship skills anyway. Thought I'd start with a four year old and work my way up."

"Did it work," I smirk.

"I don't know. What do you think, Munchkin," he smiles nudging Alanna with his knee.

"Hmmm," she asks, eyes glued to the TV.

"Is Mr. Jon good at being a friend?"

"What do you think?"

"I think so," I smile as she rests her head on my stomach, mimicking my position. "But he wants to know what you think."

"Ummmmm…. His painting is kinda bad but he is nice."

"I'd take that as a win," I smile. "She is very critical when it comes to painting. You're never going to win there."

"I was just criticized by a four year old, my life is over," Jon sighs dramatically throwing an arm across his eyes.

"Drama queen," I smirk and my head bobs as laughter rocks his stomach.

"Why did you become a personal assistant," he asks breaking the silence between us as the movie credits roll.

"What," I ask sleepily having dozed during the movie.

"You said you have a degree in business. Why are you an assistant and not an agent?"

"I have a business degree because that is what a respectable woman would get. I never really knew what I wanted to do growing up. Mom use to say I was a wonderer, I didn't know what I wanted because I wanted it all. When I arrived at the Orton's doorstep they thought the best course of action was to get me focused. They gave me three options: business, nursing, or military. I flat out refused the military. While I respect anyone who does that for my country, I lack the necessary ethics to be in there. My step-mother is a nurse. Neither one of us were thrilled at the prospect of me following in her footsteps. So that left business. I got my degree, got out, and haven't used it since. I got a job at a local shop as a manager until the owner died and his kids shut it down. By then I had gotten myself in trouble for the stabbing anyway. The judge saw my lack of job as a flight risk. So Randy told that I had just accepted a job as his personal assistant and he took personal responsibility for me. I really didn't get a say in the matter."

"Are you going to stay on once the legal troubles are over?"

"I already have. The case was dismissed back in February. I don't have anything to go back home to. Randy and I have a good relationship even if it is an uneasy one at times."

"Nothing to go home to?"

"Nope," I sigh running a hand through the hair of the sleeping child on my stomach. "You can't really live with a person after you stab them so I lost my apartment. I believe Sam, Randy's wife, gathered all my things. I bounced between Dad's and Randy's. My whole life is reduced down to two rooms, it was depressing. Not as depressing as having it reduced to three bags but close. At least I feel like I am contributing to life here on the road. Even if it is only keeping Randy on schedule and fetching coffee and food."

"You forgot babysitting."

"I volunteered to watch Alanna tonight," I grin.

"I was talking about me," he smirks.

"I always enjoy the company. But not tonight. Randy comes in and you are here, he will have a stroke. I love him but sometimes he doesn't think very highly of me. He will think that I… Well that we did what we do on a usual night only in front of his daughter."

"Let him think whatever he wants."

"Jon, do you really want me to lose my niece? Because that's what will happen if Randy walks in and you are here. He will never let me see her again."

He eyes me as he mulls over the problem. Finally he slides from beneath me. "I wouldn't want that," he smirks before pressing a light kiss to my lips. "I'll see you later."

XXX

Alanna's giggles wake me the following morning. "What are you doing up so early, little girl," I murmur with my eyes closed. "My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"That's because I turned it off," Jon's voice answers.

My eyes pop open searching the room and find both my niece and Jon seated at the table across the room.

"How did you get in here."

"You really should lock your balcony door," he smirks.

"Well, seeing as I'm rooming on the tenth floor, I didn't think it was an issue."

"He tried to make my drink," Alanna smiles sipping from the cup in front of her.

"He did," I smile back, pulling myself out of bed. "Did he get it right?"

"Close."

He cocks his eyebrow at the four year old before turning to me. "Wow," he mouths.

"She knows what she likes," I smirk. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll fix it. Can I talk to you, Jonathan?"

"Uh oh, the full name, I'm in trouble," he smirks over at the four year old.

"Yep."

"What part of 'if Randy catches you in my hotel room he will flip out' did you not understand," I snarl quietly as I close the bathroom door behind us.

"He knows I'm up here," he smirks. "I ran into him at the coffee shop. Told him I was worried because I hadn't been in contact with you at all yesterday which was unusual for you. Told him I was bringing you some coffee and doughnuts."

"And he said?"

"That you had spent the day with his daughter and that Alanna liked glazed doughnuts and some apple cider and cinnamon concoction. It is very difficult to find apple cider in May. The coffee shop had some frozen in the back."

"Tell me about it," I smile turning to find my toothbrush. "I'm thinking about switching her to apple juice."

"So, are we good," he asks kissing my shoulder.

"Take your puppy dog eyes and your mouth over there," I smirk around my toothbrush.

"Why," he breathes against my ear.

"Cuz there is a four year old in the other room and you are causing some very non-child friendly feelings."

"Really," he smiles nuzzling down my neck.

"Jonathan Good," I warn. "Take two full steps back."

"You are no fun."

"And I will stay that way until Alanna is back with her mother," I smile wiping my mouth.

"So tonight?"

"We are back on," I smile pressing a kiss to his lips. "Sweet-N-Low."

"What did you just call me?"

"What you forgot in Alanna's drink. It's apple cider, cinnamon, and two packets of Sweet-N-Low. Now go fix it," I smile kissing him again.

"Yes ma'am."


	8. June 8, 2013

June 8, 2013

"You're really putting it away lately," Celeste grins, grabbing a chip out of the bag in my hand.

"I just can't seem to get enough to eat."

"Must be all the extra exercise you've been getting," she smirks, wagging her eyebrows at me.

I feel my face heat up and know it's bright red. "Not anything out of the ordinary."

"Please. I've been your neighbor a few of those nights. I needed a cigarette afterward. Just admit you two are together and stop this charade."

"We are two friends who happen to have a physical relationship. That is all."

"Yes," she smiles knowingly, "that is called a relationship."

"No. It's not."

"Do you see other guys?"

"No."

"Does Jon see other girls?"

"None that he's mentioned."

"So you're monogamous."

"I'm just over a month from a heartbreak."

"That you have filled with a man who gives you very satisfying sex from what I've heard."

"That I won't argue with," I smile, "but that's all it is. Sex does not make a relationship."

"Colby says the only nights Jon stays in their room are the nights he doesn't see you."

"So?"

"So most guys that are in it only for the sex don't spend the night. They usually hit it and quit it."

"_Not if they are resting up for another round," _my brain supplies. "He's gone by morning."

"Let me try this from a different angle. How many times a day does he text you?"

"When he's bored in the car."

"How many times," she draws out each word.

"At least once, ok."

"At least once a day," she repeats her grin spreading.

"Just drop it, Celeste," I sigh, ignoring the dull ache in my chest.

"Are you crying," she asks suddenly.

I wipe my eyes and cheeks furiously. "Sorry. I've been tearing up over the simplest things for the past week. Must be early PMS."

She is silent for a few seconds before wrapping an arm around me. "Sweatpants and Netflix night in my room?"

"Sure," I smile.

"Ladies," Randy grins, "don't let me interrupt. Changes in my schedule."

I take the papers he extends to me, looking over them quickly. "I'll get on these."

"No hurry."

"Celeste and I are spending the night locked in a hotel room watching entirely too sappy chick flicks and I plan on having all my work done beforehand."

"Really?"

"Really," I state absent mindedly as I study the changes. "Why?"

"Nothing. Sounds fun," he smiles. "I might join you."

"What are you up to," my attention suddenly on my brother. "You hate chick flicks with the passion of twenty men."

"Nothing," he laughs.

I stare at the man meeting his eyes squarely, blue boring into blue.

"Nothing," he states again.

My stare doesn't waiver.

"Maybe, I just want to spend some time with you," he sighs, breaking eye contact. "You've been on the road with me for almost six months and most of the time I only see you is in the car. Even then you are usually on your phone or laptop."

"I'll make a better effort to not do that from now on," I sigh. "You don't have to torture yourself."

"I'm still coming tonight," he grins. "Deal with it. Who's room?"

"Randy-"

"Mine," Celeste interrupts. "Six thirteen. Right after the show."

"I'll be there," Randy grins, kissing my temple before disappearing.

"He is trying to make an effort," Celeste shrugs off my questioning look. "I for one think you need to let him."

"Okay, when do you concern yourself with me and Randy's relationship?"

"Since I noticed you changing," she shrugs again. "I don't have to look for you down some dark hallway or hidden in some out of the way alcove with your laptop. You're out where other people are gathered. You're interacting with people instead of trying to fade into the background. So I nudge you towards other changes to see if they'll take too. Wish I could take credit for you making those changes," she mumbles as Colby approaches.

"Hello Beautifuls," he smiles pulling me into a quick hug before turning his attention to the other woman.

"Hello," Celeste smiles kissing her boyfriend as an arm wraps around my shoulders from behind.

"Jon," I smile.

"Good guess," he whispers, coming around me.

"I've had your arms around me enough to know it's you," I smile.

"Really," he smiles quirking an eyebrow.

"Really. What brings you two to the gorilla area. Don't you enter through the crowd?"

"He was looking for Celeste and I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see you."

"I feel so special," I smile, leaning against his side.

"Got plans tonight?"

"Just made some with Celeste… and apparently Randy."

"Got room for two more?"

"You have got to be kidding me. What's with the guys around me suddenly taking an interest in chick flicks."

"I just want to be with you tonight," he smirks, pressing a kiss to my temple. I ignore the way the contact effects my heart rate. "Colby is getting cranky without his Celeste fix. And I am not even going to chance a comment about your brother. Just tell us when and where, Babe," he smiles.

"Celeste's room, six thirteen, after the show," I supply.

XXX

"You know you never told me why you stabbed your ex," Jon murmurs as I drift towards sleep.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," he breathes against my ear, "But it's not like we have anything else to do but talk with Colby and Celie over there," he nods towards the other bed in the room holding the sleeping couple, "or your brother over on the couch there and I'd like to know."

"We could always sneak off to my room," I suggest.

"Or we could stay here and act like the friends we keep claiming we are."

"Let's not ruin a perfectly good night with my ugliness."

"JJ," he sighs, "please just tell me. I want to know what happened."

I glance over at Randy and catch a flash of light flashing off his cracked eyes. Finally it clicked why Randy was so adamant about joining us tonight. I look up at Jon stretched beside me on his side, propped on one arm. I pull myself up to face both of the men listening to me, trying to organize my thoughts. "You know you're the first person to ask me what happened," I sigh staring at a point just over Randy's head. "It's always why did I let something like that happen. How could I let something like that happen. Never what happened. It's such a simple question, I don't know why no one ever asked it before."

I see Randy swallow hard in my peripheral vision.

"The name Orton doesn't mean as much where I grew up, you know. Until Randy came along no one really remembered the name in wrestling. It's not the same in St. Louis. I had just lost my mother and thrown into a family that didn't really want me at the time. People would look through me until they heard my last name then they would fall over themselves to make me happy. I made some mistakes but I learned quickly. I learned to see the fakeness of everyone. By the time I was sixteen the only person I would ever talk to was Randy. I made it through high school and college but I still saw fakeness everywhere. Until Rick that is. He somehow slipped past my radar. He actually went to high school with Randy and claimed to remember his cute little sister. I still don't know how I didn't see what was going on," I growl punching the pillow beside me. "He convinced me to date him and then we were living together. Three years with the man. I should have seen it coming. I should have seen through all the bullshit. He wanted to spend more and more time at Randy's, especially when Randy wasn't home. He was drinking more at night. The night I stabbed him, he cornered me in the kitchen. We had sex. He always liked it a little rough but this was different. He seemed angry. When he was done, he threw me on the floor, said it was like having sex with a dead fish. He said," I swallow down the bile rising up my throat at the memories. "He said maybe he should try out a different Orton. Maybe he could get a better reaction from my sister-in-law. Or… or maybe my niece. I was enraged. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to threaten a four year old. Randy lives in a gated community. You have to show id to even enter. I told him I was going to make sure he never got anywhere close to Randy's house again and after that I was calling the cops on his sick ass. I never saw the hit coming. Or the one after that. I managed to cover up after the fourth punch. He told me the next time I tried to tell him what he could or couldn't do he would make sure I never spoke again. He them proceeded to knock everything off the counter above me including the knife block. All I could think about was him hurting Alanna," I wail. Suddenly Jon is beside me pressing my cheek against his shoulder but I'm staring straight at Randy, who had given up any pretense of sleeping. "I couldn't let him hurt that little girl. I lashed out with the first thing I could wrap my hand around. No one cared though. When the cops came they just saw me with a knife and arrested me. No one ever asked me what happened. Then the family was there, looking at me with the same shame that they had when I showed up on their doorstep years earlier. No one wanted to know. I just didn't want him to hurt Alanna or Sam, Randy."

My brother raises very slowly off the couch and approaches the bed. "Jaybird," he sighs, holding his arms out. I fling myself at him. Pressing his forehead to mine, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrug, trying to look away from his eyes. "You were so mad at me, you wouldn't talk to me. That just made me angry at you."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me."

I nod numbly.

"First thing in the morning I want you to write out your side of this and I'm mailing it to your lawyer. When we get back home this week I'm looking into pressing charges for the assault against you and the threats against our family," he growls pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You're a good aunt and a great sister. I don't blame you. I should have never blamed you for a damn thing. I would have done the exact same thing. The exact same. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight JJ."

"'Night Randy," I whisper.

And then he was gone. The relief flooding me starts the tears anew. "Thank you, Jon."

"That was all you, babe," he whispers pulling me into his lap. "All you."

We sit in silence as the tears the slow, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, my face buried against he throat. Finally I drift off into a restless sleep. I give up sleep completely after waking up at three thirty. I lay staring at Colby and Celeste sleeping in the next bed. His hand wrapped around hers as they lay spooning. A dull ache spreads through my chest again as I watch a smile spread across Celeste's face. _"Stop being jealous and be happy your friend is happy," _my brain scolds. _"But I want that," _a smaller part screams.

"Hey," Jon breathes, a hand running down my back, "is everything ok?"

"Fine," I sigh sitting up. "I need to get back to my room."

"Don't go."

"I have an early morning."

"Babe," he sighs, wrapping an arm around my waist, "don't go, please."

"Don't call me babe," I growl standing. His arm falls from me.

"I've always called you babe."

"Well stop."

"JJ, wait," he calls.

"No. No, I can't. Not right now."

"JJ."

"No, Jon."

Rushing down the hall I reach into the pockets of my yoga pants and find nothing. _"You left your room key in the Celeste's room, idiot."_

"Forget something," Jon asks from behind me.

"Yes," I mumble miserably pressing my face against my locked hotel room.

"What's wrong?"

"Colby and Leste."

"What about them?"

"They are too fricking cute and too fricking perfect. They are everything I want. I was laying there looking at them and it just hurt. I want that. I want the relationship and the sappiness, and the cuteness. I don't know if I'll ever get that," I whine pulling myself away from the door. "Can I please have my room key. I just want to be miserable alone right now."

He hands over the keycard silently and I slide it into the lock.

"JJ," he sighs, grabbing my arm gently as I enter the room.

I don't bother looking back. "I really just need to be alone."

"Fine," he sighs, his hand slipping from my arm.

I shut the door softly behind me and lean heavily against the wall. My eyes flicking to the small box on the bathroom counter. "Tomorrow," I murmur.

XXX

"So what happened last night?"

I look up to find Celeste standing in the bathroom doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question. I mean you were happy when we went to sleep. Then I wake up in the middle of the night with you crying at Randy. That's over and you're crying on Jon. Then I wake up and you're snarling at Jon and rushing out of the room. I can't get shit out of Jon. He just sits sulking at the window. Why is there a pregnancy test on the counter?"

Her sudden change in subject throws me off balance. "What?"

She reaches behind me to pull the box off the counter. "Why is there a pregnancy test here? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," I answer quietly.

"Which question?"

"I don't know if I'm pregnant. I mean I was always so adamant about protection and I know it's not a hundred percent but I never expected… I don't even know what I didn't expect. I just started thinking yesterday about my life. I've been so moody lately. I'm up. I'm down. I'm up again. I'm eating like a pig," I sigh sitting in the floor. "I'm three and a half weeks late. I just thought it was because of stress but… I can't even think straight."

"Then take this," she smiles holding the box out. "We'll worry about the rest once you know for sure."


	9. June 14, 2013

June 14, 2013

I enter arena in a fog. I know what I need to do but the fear of doing it is almost paralyzing.

"JJ," Celeste calls rushing up to me, Colby trailing behind. "Well," she whispers.

I nod sharply, my eyes downcast.

"You ok?"

I nod again, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"What's up, JJ," Colby asks.

"Nothing," I smile tightly.

"That's a lie."

"Do you know where Jon is," I asks changing the subject.

"He had a meeting with Creative. He should be out soon."

"If you see him before I do will you ask him to find me."

"Sure," he draws out the word looking between me and his girlfriend. "I feel I'm out of the loop about something."

"For the moment. I'll let you in soon," I sigh leaning into the big man. His arms wrap around my shoulders. "Which way to the locker rooms?"

He points in the direction they were coming from. "We're heading to catering. You joining us?"

"I got to find Randy."

Pulling out my phone, I take off in the direction I was pointed in. _Hey Bub. I'm back. We need to talk. Meet me outside the locker room._

_At catering. _the reply comes back almost immediately. _Meet me here? Everything ok?_

_Be there soon. Talk then._

Switching to a new message I contemplate what to say to Jon. I settle on _We need to talk._ I stare at those four little words, my finger hovering over the send button as I switch directions to head to back the opposite way. Suddenly I'm pulled backwards by the hair.

"Janet," Stephen smirks down at me pulling my phone from my hands and tossing it over his shoulder, "looking for anyone in particular?"

"Anyone but you."

"Don't be stupid, Jan. You know how my temper can be," his hand comes up to wrap around my throat before shoving me into the wall. "Let's not make it flare up because you can't be civil."

"I don't have time for you right now," I growl, ripping his hand from me before trying to side step the big man.

"Then make some," he snaps barring my path. "I've tried to be patient with you but I'm getting tired of waiting for you to come around. When are you going to come back to me?"

"How's the day after never," I snarl, shoving at his shoulders to make any kind of space I can escape through. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. I am done with you… completely and utterly done. I'm not coming around anytime. Give up."

"You are mine," he snarls, his hand returns to my throat. "I think I've been very reasonable allowing you to fuck that reject these past month. Now that you've got that out of your system it is time to settle down."

"No."

His hand tightens crushing my windpipe. "I don't think I heard you right," he states very slowly. "What was that?"

"No," I croak, blinking away the spots floating in front of my eyes.

"Would you like to try that again," his hand tightening again.

"Please Stephen, stop," I gasp. "Stop. I'm pregnant. Please stop."

His hand loosens immediately and I suck deep breaths in. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," I pant. I look up to find him smiling.

"I'm going to be a dad," his grin widens.

"No. Why would you? No."

"Hey Babe." I turn towards the sound of Jon's voice, relaxing slightly. "Everything ok," he asks.

"No," Stephen mutters looking between me and Jon. "No. Not him. No. It can't be. NO," he screams charging Jon. Stephen's shoulder connects with Jon's midsection with a thud.

"Stop it," I scream moving to pull the two big men apart. "Stop it both of you."

"She was suppose to be mine," Stephen snarls his elbow connecting with Jon's windpipe. I step forward just as he draws back for another hit and take an elbow to the sternum. All the air leaves my lungs as I stumble backwards, the hallway shifting around me.

"Jaybird," Randy calls from somewhere as I try to suck in air. Suddenly blackness swallows me.

XXX

"Come on baby girl. Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up," Randy murmurs against my ear.

"Randy," I croak.

"Oh, thank God."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Doc. She's talking."

"Ms. Orton," a second voice states, "can you open your eyes for me?"

I do as I'm instructed to find myself laid on a table in a curtained off area before a light is shined in one eye and then the other. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing the trainer's area of the arena."

"You are correct," he smiles. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Last I remember I was taking an elbow to the sternum. Then blackness."

"Any pain?"

"Dull pain in the chest. I'm assuming that is from the elbow. I'll live."

"I'd like to send you to the hospital for a MRI. You could have a bruised or cracked sternum."

"No. I'll be fine."

"JJ, don't argue about this. If he thinks you need to go then go," Randy states calmly.

"I can't."

"And why is that," the doc asks as I sit up.

"Because I'm ten weeks pregnant," I snap.

"What," Randy gasps.

"Can we get a minute, please," I ask the doc.

"Sure."

"How did this happen?"

"Heaven help Alanna if you don't know where babies come from," I smirk.

"Jon's?"

"Yes."

"So what is the deal with Stephen?"

"He seems to think it was his."

"You were sleeping with him," he reminds me gently.

"The last time was Wrestlemania. If it was his I would be twelve weeks."

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't even told Jon yet. How about you ask that tomorrow?"

"What do you want-" He is interrupted by the sudden appearance of an angry Jon. "Should I go?"

"No," Jon snaps. "I won't be long. Stephen informed me of your news. Congratulation," he growls, tossing my phone at me. "You could have told me yourself, you know."

"Tell you what?"

"That you were back to screwing the Irishman."

"What are you even talking about. I haven't been with Stephen."

"Whatever," he growls heading for the door.

"Jon, please stay. We need to talk."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because Stephen lied."

"So you're not pregnant," he asks from the doorway, his back to me.

"That part is true but it's not his, it's yours."

"Prove it," he growls leaving.

"Jaybird," Randy sighs.

"Don't," I choke around the lump in my throat. "Just don't."

"I think you should work from home for a while."

"Ok," I nod.

"Start tonight. Go back to the hotel."

"I have to find Celeste and Colby."

"I'll tell them. Just go," he sighs kissing the top of my head.

"I don't know if I want to be alone right now, Bub."

"I know. I'll be there as soon as I can get free, Jaybird."

XXX

"Janet," Stephen calls as I exit the trainer's room.

"Leave me alone. You've done enough already."

"It could be mine," he snarls.

"No it can't," I snap turning towards him taking in his bloody nose, lip, and various bruises with satisfaction. "The last time we slept together was Wrestlemaia and do you remember why that was?"

"We were both extra busy with work."

"What else? Think the week directly following Wrestlemania."

"Randy had extra appearances and-"

"And I was on my period," I supply when he stops mid-sentence. "We didn't sleep together after that. It…is…not…yours. "

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do and so do you. I don't know what I did to make you want to do what you have done to me but I think you have proven your point."

"I love you, Janet."

"You love me so much you were dating girls on the side?"

"It was a mistake."

"We were the mistake, Ste. Goodbye."

"Janet, don't say that."

"You know I've asked you I don't know how many times to call me JJ or even Jay but you can't even do that for me so why should I listen to anything you have to say. This is the last time I am ever going to say this: We are done. Stay away from me."

XXX

I wipe at my eyes furiously as the hotel room opens behind me. "Hey, Randy," I sigh. "I got the first flight home tomorrow. I'll need to be at the airport by five."

"Jaybird," Randy sighs, his arms wrap around my shoulders tightly pulling me to his chest, "just stop. I don't care about getting you to the airport or flights right now. How are you doing?"

"I'm numb."

"Ok. I can deal with numb."

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"You can't control other people's emotions. He'll come around eventually."

"I believe you said the same thing about Dad."

"It takes longer when the people are exactly the same amount of stubborn," he chuckles resting his chin on the top of my head.

"How on earth do we get along then," I smirk, resting my hands on his arms.

"I am slightly less stubborn than you."

"That's not what you said fifteen years ago," I smile at the memory and I feel the chuckle vibrate through his chest. "I had just showed up at your front door and caused so much friction. Your mom was still in denial, Dad was trying to placate her and ignoring me. You came barging in the room they had hid me away in and demanded to know why I came to ruin your life."

"You were trying to hide the fact that you were crying," he supplies, "as you told me to just leave you alone like the rest of my family."

"Not that you listened. Why hadn't I just gone off with some of my mother's family, is what you screamed back at me."

"And you proceeded to punch me in the face," he chuckles.

"I immediately regretted that. You threw me against the wall and popped most of the stitches in my leg."

"You proceeded to start sobbing," he sighs. "You said to just kill you. You were tired of fighting."

"You told me that you wouldn't even attempt to try to kill me because from what you had seen I was too damn stubborn to die. It was an Orton trait. You grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapped my leg, and took me to get the stitches redone. Who knew me giving up was the way to your heart?"

"It just made me realize just how long you had been fighting for. It was the first time you let your guard down. You came into the house so closed off and so ready to fight, it never occurred to me that you had been battling your own war. I couldn't let any sister of mine battle alone."

"You never doubted that fact did you?"

"Hmmm?"

"I showed up claiming to be Bob's daughter and you were the only one who believed me immediately," I mumble tracing the designs on his arms. "Even Dad originally denied me. I had to produce my damn birth certificate that he had signed before he admitted it."

"One look at you and you can see it. I saw Dad in you. Hell, I saw me in you. It was never a doubt of mine. I was pissed off you shattered my little world at the time not about who you were. Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room," he asks.

"I was so careful and I fucked up. He hates me now. What's more is there to say?"

"You have options."

"There is only one option for me. I knew that as soon as I got the news. I was raised by a single mother, I know what I have in store for myself if Jon decides he's not going to step up."

"Okay," he sighs, kissing the top of my head. "Tell me what you need?"

"Right now all I want is to crawl into bed and sleep. I'm so exhausted right now."

"Get use to it. You're going to have about seven to eight more months of that," he smiles stepping away from me.

"I remember Sam," I smirk, making my way to the bed. "Will you stay with me for a little bit?"

"Sure, Jaybird," he grins, stretching his long legs out as he sits beside me on the bed. I settle onto my side facing the wall and he strokes my hair back. "Sleep well Little Bird."

"Will do Big Bird," I grin.


	10. August 4, 2013

**A/N: Short Chapter. Sorry guys.**

August 4, 2013

"I don't want to leave," Celeste pouts, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I stand in Randy's kitchen.

"You need to get back to work," I smile.

"But I don't want to leave my baby," she pouts rubbing my stomach.

"This baby is in there for another five months. You have plenty of time."

"I'm helping you move," she tries weakly.

"Randy is home for another week and a half. He will help me. Sam will help me. Besides Colby and Randy got all my big things this weekend. I appreciate you looking after me but you let me borrow your boyfriend to move, you helped me pack, now you need to get back to work so you can be my sugar momma."

"Sugar momma," she laughs, "I'll take it. I just don't want to leave you alone."

"Are you forgetting I live in a house with a family of three?"

"You are moving out of a house with a family of three into a condo all alone."

"I am two blocks away, I don't have a stocked kitchen yet, and I'm four months pregnant," I count off the points on my fingers. "I will be here a majority of the time. Sam won't have it any other way. Right Sis," I call as she rushes by.

"Right," she calls back. "Someone has to keep you from self pity all the time."

"Yeah. Yeah," I smile.

"You'll call me," she sighs. "Every night."

"And every morning," I smile hugging her waist quickly as the boys return. "Ah, my knights in shining armor."

"That's just the hormones talking," Randy smiles grabbing bottles of water from the fridge passing one off to Colby, "in five months we'll be back to dorks in tinfoil."

"Probably," I smile pressing a kiss to his cheek. "bask in it while it lasts."

"I'm basking," he grins spreading his arms before crinkling his nose. "I need a shower."

"We need to get going soon," Colby states.

"I am not sitting in a car for any length of time with a sweaty you," Celeste smirks.

"Well then why don't we go back to our room," he smiles wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

I avert my eyes as the old pain spreads through my chest.

"We checked out of our room already," she purrs.

"Guest bathroom, JJ," Colby asks.

"Across from my room," I answer studying the cabinets.

"Thank you."

"She's just stalling, you know that, right," I call after him.

"It's just because she loves you," he answers back. "We all do."

XXX

"Where's Celeste," Colby asks from my bedroom doorway.

I look up from my packing, "She ran out to get some lunch. She should be back soon. Thank you again for helping this weekend."

"Not a problem," he smiles. "She left you alone? How did you pull that off?"

"Threats of violence," I grin. "I stabbed a man before I was hormonal, think about the possibilities now."

"You stabbed a man that threatened your family," he states matter-of-factly. "You wouldn't hurt Celeste. No matter how much she is annoying you at the moment."

"What?"

"I was still awake that night you told Jon the story."

"You were listening," I gasp dropping the box.

"You weren't exactly being quiet that night," he smiles gently. "Plus I always listened when you two talked. You were always off in your own little bubble when you were talking. I learned a lot just listening to you talk to each other… about both of you. You're both closed off otherwise."

"Like what," I ask cautiously.

"Your mother was murdered by someone that also hurt you. He was only charged with manslaughter. Satisfied?"

"I'm closed off because I don't want people to know just how broken I actually am."

"You're not broken because of your past unless you let it break you. From what I've seen it just made you stronger."

"Stronger, right. That's why I shut down every time someone brings up something I find the least bit painful."

"So you're a work in progress. Everyone is."

"Thanks for that."

"Have you talked to Jon since you left?"

"No. It's not from lacking of trying. He's not answering my calls or my texts. The only contact I have from him is through lawyers. He wants a DNA test according to the set of papers I received when I got home yet he refuses to schedule his half of the test. I'm not going in and having a needle stuck into my stomach and put my child in any kind of danger until he gets off his ass and gets a cheek swab."

"I'll get him to straighten up."

"You don't need to be in the middle of this."

"No, I've needed to straighten him out since you left. He stays drunk every night. He's missed appearances. He's a mess in the ring. The higher ups are talking about letting him go completely earlier this week. He is hurting but he is too stubborn to admit it."

"He's not the only one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I feel like my life is spiraling out of control but I have everyone watching my every move so I have to plaster on this fake smile and act like I have some sort of grasp on my life. I don't, ok? And I'm now I have another life I'm suppose to be responsible for."

He reaches out to squeeze my shoulder. "You didn't do this by yourself, JJ. This isn't your responsibility alone."

"He's not going to do anything until he gets proof that this is his kid. He's got three more weeks then he has to wait til this kid comes out."

"I'll make sure he sets up the appointment even if I have to make it myself."

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this mess," I sigh wrapping my arms around his ribs.

"It comes with the territory being friends with two of the most stubborn people on this planet," he smirks wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I squeeze him softly.

"So this is how it's going to go down," Celeste's voice breaks the short silence as we stand embracing. "I leave for thirty minutes and I comeback to you putting the moves on my woman."

"I'm just so irresistible," I smile taking a step back.


	11. August 10, 2013

August 10, 2013

"You have mail from your lawyer on the desk," Sam calls as I enter the house.

"Hello to you too," I call back changing my path to swing by Randy's home office. "Oh, I haven't been up to much. Just making a person. No big deal," I mutter grabbing the envelop off the desk.

"You're not the first woman to make a person, you drama queen," she smiles from the doorway as I turn around. "I just thought you would like to know you had important papers here."

"Thank you," I smile tearing open the envelop.

"Any good news?"

"I have to schedule the amniocentesis," I state reading over the letter again and pulling out my phone. _"Way to go Colby." _"Jon finally got off his ass."

"Took you two long enough," she smirks turning on her heel. "If you can get in today, take it. We can go shopping some other time."

"We made plans."

"We have plenty of time to get all the baby things. This needs to get taken care of, maybe you'll stop sulking."

"I don't-"

"I know. I know," she interrupts. "You don't sulk. Make the phone call. Remember nothing after three. You have court."

Taking a seat at the desk I do just that.

XXX

I arrived to court with five minutes to spare from my amniocentesis test.

"Hey," Sam smiles wrapping me in a hug. "Everything ok?"

"Nice of you to join us, Janet," my father sniffs. "Especially since you started this whole mess."

"Actually Dad, I started this whole mess," Randy smiles as he rounds the corner with my attorney. "So please shut up. This affects all of us. Try to be supportive."

"JJ," Mr. Greenbriar smiles. "Can I speak with you for a moment before we go in?"

"Of course, sir," I smile following him. "And yes, Sam, everything is fine. Dad, you're going to have another granddaughter."

"JJ," Mr. Greenbriar starts as we settle into a small conference room, "I just want to remind you of our strategy. All you need to do is stick to the facts. Speak clearly and concisely. Try not to let your emotions get the best of you which I understand might be difficult in your current situation."

"I'll do my best not to be a hormonal mess in there."

"I will try to keep this as short as possible to minimize any undue stress but I can not guarantee the same from his attorney."."

"I appreciate that but I will be fine."

"Ms. Orton, can you tell us, in your own words, what happened on the night of January second of this year," Mr. Greenbriar asks.

"Mr. Dreyer and I returned home from a friend's party around eight p.m. Mr. Dreyer retired to the living room with a bottle of liquor from the party while I went to the kitchen to clean. About a half hour later he joined me in the kitchen. He was intoxicated. He shoved me into a corner and we had sex. When it was over he threw me into the floor, insulted me, and insinuated that he had intentions for my sister-in-law and niece."

"What kind of intentions, Ms. Orton?"

"Sexual," I answer. I see Sam's eyes widen over my attorney's shoulder, her hand grasping Randy's tightly. "I admit that my temper flared at the thought of the him abusing my family. I told him I would call the authorities if he attempted to go near my family. He punched me multiple times before turning to leave. I'll admit to stabbing him in a fit of rage and have worked to financially repay him."

"I have a copy of the cashier's check made out to Mr. Dreyer for eight-five percent of his medical fees along with a copy of a payment agreement for the final fifteen percent to be paid in a timely manner signed by Ms. Orton and Mr. Dreyer," Mr. Greenbriar states handing over the paperwork before turning his attention back to me. "Now, Ms. Orton, can you describe the morning of May thirteenth?"

"Mr. Dreyer called me at three a.m. claiming to want to reconcile. When I rebuffed him because of our past, he again threatened my family. I told him to do whatever he deemed necessary as long as he left my family out of this. I understand that he then called my father claiming to publicly disgrace my family if I didn't publicly apologize and as well as pay his medical bills."

"Objection," Rick's lawyer cries. "Hear say."

I grasp the arms of the chair I'm sitting in so tight my knuckles turn white.

"Continue Ms. Orton," the judge states dully.

Taking a deep breathe I release my grip and continue, "After I ended my call with my father, I e-mailed Mr. Greenbriar a photo of my call log as proof of who called whom and to state that I was willing to pay any medical bills I may have caused but nothing else. An act I have continued multiple times daily since that day."

There is another exchange of papers after this.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Ms. Orton," Mr. Greenbriar asks.

"I just want my family safe. Nothing more," I state looking over at the three people sitting in the audience section behind my attorney's table.

"No further questions, your honor."

"Ms. Orton," Rick's attorney immediately starts. "Could you elaborate a bit more on the night of January second."

"Objection," Mr. Greenbriar calls. "Need?"

"Ms. Orton was vague. I am establishing mindset."

The judge nods for me to continue.

"What would you like me to elaborate on, sir," I ask.

"Is it a habit for you to return from a party so early?"

"No. Mr. Dreyer had began drinking early that night and had flew into a rage when another gentleman began talking to me. We were asked to leave."

The man's eyes widen slightly at this before regaining his composure.

"We argued the entire drive home which is why I thought it was best we separate when we returned home."

"Why then did you make love with my client," he asks.

"I never said we made love, I said we had sex. By the time Rick had approached me that night, I had lost all the fight in me. I was willing to do anything to get him to leave me alone again."

"So you admit that you were willing."

"I would describe my feelings as more indifferent than willing but he did not force himself on me if that was the meaning behind your questioning."

"It's just that you painted yourself as a victim in your original telling," he smiles.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name, Mr…"

"Jones," he supplies.

"Mr. Jones, I assume you have the police report from that night."

"Yes," he answers confusion written on his face.

"Your honor?"

The judge shuffles the papers on his desk before pulling a folder to the top and nodding.

"If you look at the photo labeled STL543 you will see the bruise left across my throat from his arm he used to keep me upright while he had sex with me. Photo labeled STL546 is the gash that resulted from the five pound knife block being knocked off on me while I laid in the floor. Photo STL545 is my jaw after four punches to the face. Just because he did not force himself on me does not mean I was not the victim that night," I state barely reining myself in enough to stay calm.

"Let's move on to the day of May thirteenth," he states. "You claim Mr. Dreyer made multiple attempts to get in contact with you that day and since."

"Yes."

"How many times did you respond to these attempts."

"Just the original attempt. The three a.m. attempt. My friend Joe did answer that afternoon to inform him I wasn't taking calls at that time."

"That would be the two fifteen call," he states studying the paper in his hands.

"I believe that to be right. I don't remember the exact time, I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me who he spoke to at two twenty-five?"

"Nobody that I'm aware of."

"Really? We are expected to believe that in a ten minute span that you left your phone with an unknown person that answered?"

I sit in stunned silence.

"Allow me to enlighten you," he smiles bringing out a digital recorder. "This is a recording from that phone call."

Randy leans over to whisper something to my attorney, who waves him off after glancing my direction.

"Leave her alone," Jon's voice growls.

"Who is this," Rick's voice counters. "You're not the same guy as before."

"Someone who cares for her."

"How sweet. How many of you pathetic jackasses are there?"

"I'm not the sick fuck who gets off on her misery," Jon growls.

"No, you just the pathetic fuck who gets off from my leftovers. Tell me something, does she still just lay there like a dead fish during."

There is a deep inhalation before Jon's voice replies, "Just leave JJ fucking alone. This is you last warning."

"And if I don't?"

"You will have me to deal with," Jon snaps before silence fills the tape.

I sit staring at Mr. Jones expectedly.

"So Ms. Orton," he smiles patiently, "Could you enlighten the court on who you had threaten my client?"

"Your Honor, Ms. Orton's voice was never heard anywhere on that tape," Mr. Greenbriar interrupts.

"I return to my earlier question to Ms. Orton. In a gap of ten minutes, her phone is with this mystery person and she is nowhere around."

"It was my friend, Jonathan," I state. "My day was becoming exceedingly bad, I was becoming frustrated by the number of calls I was receiving from Mr. Dreyer combined with my earlier argument with my father and the disagreement I was having with my brother caused me to throw my phone. Joe caught it thankfully and informed the caller I wasn't taking calls before returning it. Jonathan and our friend Colby were also there. Jonathan noticed how upset I was and offered to talk. Having spent the previous hours on the treadmill I decided to take a shower first. This must have been when their conversation occurred. I had no knowledge of it before today. Now I believe that the original course of this today was to provide proof for a restraining and no contact order against Mr. Dreyer for me and my family. Mr. Greenbriar and I have given our evidence and Mr. Jones has helped our case with his recording, Your Honor. I would like to apologize but I am four and a half months pregnant and need to be excused," I smile hoping apologetically.

"Of course, Ms. Orton," he smiles dismissing me.

I rush from the room as quickly as my legs will carry me. The sound of his voice affecting me more than I'm willing to admit to anyone. _"Someone who cares for her," _my brain replays his voice bringing tears to my eyes. _"Pull yourself together, JJ. You can fall apart when you get home. Do not fall apart in public."_

"That was quick," I smile exiting the restroom.

"The evidence was against him," Randy smiles. "I think the judge was pissed about the whole thing."

"So," I asked.

"They're going to re-evaluate in a hundred and eighty days but we got what we want. No contact with any of us and he's not allowed to be within five hundred feet of any of our homes or any of us."

"Janet," our father interrupts. "can I talk with you?"

"Sure," I answer cautiously.

"Do I need to go," Randy asks.

"No," we answer in unison.

"I just want to know how much you still owe?"

"Owe on what, Father," I sigh.

"How much do you still owe Rick?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to pay him off for you," Dad states. "I want to help."

"This isn't something you can just throw money at and make it all better."

"I know," he sighs, "but it is a place to start. Our relationship has never been the best but that is just because we are both so pig-headed. We both hold on to our hurt from the past and I, for one, am tired of hurting."

"Me too," I whisper.

"So," Randy prompts.

"Mr. Greenbrair has all the paperwork. He will be able to give you all the information."

"Okay," Dad smiles.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Anything for you baby girl," he whispers wrapping me in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I have got to keep you pregnant somehow," Randy grins wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You are much more agreeable this way."


	12. August 28, 2013

August 28, 2013

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I call rushing for the buzzer. "Yes."

"Ms. Orton," George, the building doorman, replies.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm sorry to wake you Ms. Orton."

"I was up painting, George. No worries."

"There is a gentleman here that is not on your list of approved guests."

"I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It's a Mr. Jonathan Good."

"I know him," I sigh. "Send him up."

"Yes, Miss."

"_What the fuck is he doing here," _my brain questions. "I guess I'll find out soon," I answer out loud unlocking the door. Cracking the door, I take a seat on the couch to wait. After a short wait there is a knock on the door followed by it swinging open to reveal Jon. My heart rate doubles at the sight of him.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hello. Come on in."

"Thank you," he sighs, closing the door behind him. "I know it's late but I just got in."

"How did you find me, Jon?"

"Lawyer."

"Bullshit. Both lawyers have Randy's address not this one."

"Fine. Colby gave me your address. He was afraid he would have his ass kicked if you found out."

"Smart boy," I smile. "So it's been two and a half months. Why the sudden appearance?"

"I got the results in from the test."

"And?"

"Jay," he sighs running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry ok. I reacted badly."

"That's the understatement of the year. It's water under the bridge."

"No it's not. I-"

"You haven't said what you're here for," I interrupt. "Spit it out."

"Can I," he asks motioning to the opposite end of the couch. I nod and he lowers himself slowly.

"You're-We're having a girl," he sighs smiling weakly.

"You were right the first time."

"Does that mean that I've messed up so badly that you're going to keep her from me," he asks suddenly finding the pattern of my coffee table fascinating.

I study him for a moment feeling my resolve to be cold dissolving. "No," I sigh. "Not after growing up the way I did, you know I couldn't do that to her. She deserves her father if her father wants to be there for her."

"Thank you," he breathes relaxing noticeably.

"I'm not doing it for you."

"Thank you anyway. So?"

"So," I repeat.

"How are we going to do this if we can barely talk to one another anymore?"

"We're talking now," I state calmly folding my arms over my baby bump.

"What can I do for you, JJ?"

"I don't need anything from you, Jon."

"Damn it Jay," he growls. "I'm-"

I hold up my hands to stop him. "You are not responsible for me, Jon. You are responsible for your daughter, that is all I want or need you to concern yourself with."

"At the moment my daughter depends on you so I'm going to concern myself about you."

"I got someone concerned for me, you don't need to worry about me."

He swallows thickly, his eyes on the hardwood floor. "Oh," he sighs.

"Me," I smirk at his reaction. "I've got me. I'm not exactly prime dating property right now."

"I wouldn't say that," he murmurs, his eyes meeting mine briefly before dropping to my stomach.

"I would," I smirk jumping to my feet as his hand comes out to rest on my stomach. "You just got in?"

"Yeah."

"It's too late to bother with a hotel room tonight," I sigh. "I never really got around to setting up the guest bedroom for anything other than storage. Is the couch long enough for you or would you like my bed?"

"I could manage on the couch," he mumbles looking slightly shocked.

"I'll get you a couple pillows and a blanket then. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, JJ," he smiles.

XXX

The soft murmur of Jon's voice pulls me back from sleep as the bed sinks beside me. I open my mouth to question him when his words reach me through fog of sleep. "I am so sorry, baby. I really fu- messed up this time," he murmurs as a hand slides over my stomach. "I will never be so stupid again. I promise you that. I'll never walk out on you ever again. Never. I refuse to screw you up like I have been." The pressure on my stomach changes. _"His lips,"_ my brain names the familiar pressure with glee. _"He kissed your stomach."_

"Jon," I murmur trying to block out the feelings rushing through me.

"Sorry," he whispers, removing himself from me. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," I murmur, tugging the blanket higher. "What are you doing in here?"

"Me being stupid has caused me to miss out on so many things. I just wanted to come and talk to the baby… my daughter."

"Well, if she responds, let me know how you did it. She's been moving around so much lately except when I talk. I'm being froze out by my own daughter and she's not even out of the womb yet," I sigh.

"Are you ignoring your mom already," he asks my stomach, his hand returning.

"She's lower," the words leave my lips without thought. "She's been riding my hips lately."

His hand slides down, his fingers curving around my left pelvic bone as our daughter flutters beneath.

"_Great, she's already showing preferences."_

He stares down at the hand on my stomach. "Was that?"

"Yep."

A smile splits his face as his thumb slides around the spot causing memories of his hands grasping my hips to flash through my brain. I press my hand to my eyes to block everything out.

"JJ," he whispers.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"You never answered my question earlier. How are we going to do this if we can't talk?"

"That sounds like Colby talking," I smirk. "He asked me the same thing four times last week."

"And what did you tell him?"

"As soon as Jon pulls his head out of his ass and makes some attempt, I can't tell you."

"I'm attempting," he sighs, reclining, his hand staying put.

"And I have had how long to think about this."

"What can I do to help?"

"Again I don't know, Jon."

"You use to be able to talk to me," he growls.

"I could say the same to you but you walked away instead of doing that."

"Put your feelings aside and think about our child," he snaps.

"_He's right."_ I roll my eyes at myself, sitting up and breaking the Jon's grasp on me. "What did you expect? Did you forget how I am? You've refused to communicate with me for two and a half months and then you show up and expect me to be all chummy again. That is a lot of hurt to ignore. Now I am trying but you have got to give me some leeway here. It's been," I check the bedside clock, "three hours since you've shown up trying to play nice again. I'm dealing with conflicting emotions, right now. I am hurt but…"

"But," he prompts softly.

"_But I haven't been touched by a man in two and a half months and your hands are magical," _I think. "But I know I need to do the right thing. I just don't know how to start."

"I can understand that," he sighs. "Can we at least attempt to start working this out?"

"Does it have to be right now? Just let me get some sleep, please."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for waking you again. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight. Goodnight baby girl," he smiles sliding a hand to the spot it had previously occupied. Another flutter meets his hand.

"I think that was a 'Goodnight Dad'," I smile softly.

"That's just so amazing," he sighs, returning my smile. Reluctantly he removes his hand, "Goodnight JJ."

"Goodnight Jon."

XXX

The smell of food pulls me from my bed the following morning. I make my usual morning stop to look at the nursery progress and have to do a double take. The walls I had just started painting last night are now fully painted and the furniture moved in. _"Jon,"_ I groan inwardly, continuing down the short hallway. _"He always knows how to kill my anger."_ "Morning," I sigh taking a seat at the small kitchen table, picking through the fruit bowl on the table before choosing a banana.

"Morning," Jon smiles placing a glass of orange juice in front of me before turning back to the stove. "I figured a good way to tame a pregnant woman is to give her a good breakfast."

"Good plan," I return the smile. "So how long were you up last night?"

"Just a bit."

"Liar. I saw the nursery."

"Just trying to help," he smiles. "I heard you tell the doorman you were painting. When I was done the room just look so empty so I found the crib and everything."

"Thank you. Sam has been on my ass to get started on that before I'm too pregnant," I smile as he slides an omelet and two slices of turkey bacon onto a plate in front of me.

"Don't mention it."

"So, your feeding me, you've done all my work for me, my hormones are swinging towards happy right now, and I'm not entirely awake to let my feelings get in the way. Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah," he sighs, taking the seat across from me with his own plate. "Do you think we can do this? Be parents?"

"We don't have much of a choice now do we? At least I don't. You still have the chance to walk away."

"Do you honestly think I could do the same thing my father did," he asks darkly.

"I don't know," I answer softly. "I'd like to think you wouldn't but you've walked away once already. You can't do that to her. This isn't something it can take you months for you to figure out your feelings on. You need to be sure of yourself going into this. Her father can not be the first man to let her down. You are either all in or gone."

His hands grip the edges of the table tightly. "I'm not leaving."

"Okay," I nod, my eyes drifting up to meet his before dropping to the food in front of me. "How do you want to do this then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to work out a verbal agreement or do you need to talk to your lawyer?"

"I am so sick of talking to that money hungry bastard," he growls. "After he got the results from the DNA he was practically drooling from the possibilities. I'd rather just work this out with you if that's ok."

I nod, keeping my eyes on my plate.

"We can't do that though if you won't talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" _"Even though I agreed to keep things casual I fell in love with you. When you walked away from me it crushed me more than anything in my life."_ "I want to hate you so much and some days I might even convince myself that I do for a short time." I hear him inhale deeply as I pause. "But in reality I can't really do that. The time I spent with you made me a better person and you gave me the greatest gift anyone ever could," I smile, my hand drifting down to rest on my stomach. He is silent as he picks at the food in front of him. "Since you finished setting up the nursery for me I guess I better start stocking it."

"Give me a list and I can do it. You bought the furniture, it's the least I can do."

"The only thing I bought was the rocking chair and the new carpet in there. Everything else was the family. They have been so helpful."

"Just give me the damn list," he sighs, "I know you've already made one."

I chew on my bottom lip before sighing, "It's on my phone. I'll text it to you. What you don't get, I will."

"Was that so hard?"

"Somewhat," I smile, allowing myself to relax slightly. "I think we can do this. It's not going to be easy but I think it can be done."

"Yeah," he smiles, "I do too. I'm terrified though."

"Me too," I sigh. "I'm pretty sure it's all part of being a parent."


	13. Epilogue: June 30, 2014

**A/N: Well this is the end of this story. Hope Everyone enjoyed. Thinking of working on a sequel but not entirely sure yet.**

Epilogue

June 30, 2014

"Never fear, I have arrived," I call cheerily as I enter the groom's room.

"Thank God, someone who knows what they're doing," Colby smiles wrapping me in a bear hug.

"You wrinkle this dress and your future wife will kill you before this thing even starts. So what do you boys need before I head over to the woman folk."

"None of us can tie a tie," he whispers.

"I got that covered," I smile. "What else?"

"Ask them. I'm sure everyone has forgotten something. Like for example. I can't seem to find my cufflinks."

"Maybe because I have them," I smile, working on his tie. "You lost them three times in the past four days and you didn't even notice when I took them two days ago. They were safer with me."

"You have no faith in me."

"I let you have my friend didn't I?"

"I believe it was under protest," he grins.

"Nah," I return the grin holding out the small box containing his cufflinks. "I've been on the Colby train since day one."

"Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. Don't make me regret it either."

"How are you two doing?"

"We are slowly getting back to friends," I sigh, not needing to ask who he was referring to. "Don't worry. We won't cause a scene, I promise."

"Well, I think I'm hogging the help," he sighs nodding over my shoulder.

"Eh, you're the groom," I shrug, straightening his lapel. "They can get over it. You need me you holler," I hug him. "Ok boys, who's next."

"Hey JJ," Joe rumbles.

"Hello Joe, what do ya know?"

"Never heard that before," he grins, handing over his tie.

"Got to go for the classics."

"I hear you're starting to free lance as an agent."

"I see Randy wasted no time spreading that around."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I'm taking on just a few people for now."

"Would you consider me as a client?"

I glance up at his face expecting him to be joking and meet his very serious dark eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. The guy I'm with now is a complete jackass."

"You trust me to run your career," I ask in awe.

"Please," he scoffs sliding his jacket on, "with you in charge, you would make sure I was the most well taken care of talent on the roster."

"I would be honored Joe," I grin throwing my arms around him.

"Good," he grins returning the hug. "Can I ask you for a favor before I let you go?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Can you give this to April before the wedding," he asks hesitantly holding out a small box with a jewelry company logo emblazoned on top.

"Sure," I smile, taking the box.

"Thank you. Now stop avoiding him. We have a wedding to get to."

I turn to the third man at the far end of the room as he stands shirtless with his back to the rest of the room swaying slowly from side to side. I feel like I'm marching through tar as I approach.

"Hey Jon," I call softly. "Need any help with anything?"

He turns slowly to reveal our six month old daughter nuzzled against his chest.

"_Best place in the world kid." _

"Who's that," he whispers down at the sleepy infant in his arms. "Is that Momma? Say hi Momma."

"Oh, my little Jem," I coo, reaching for her. She turns her head away, nuzzling closer to her father and I notice a black splotch beneath her head. "Daddy's girl," I smirk.

"I, for one, love that fact," Jon grins.

"You are not even dressed."

"I popped a button on my shirt," he smirks returning to his swaying. "I was hoping you could help with that."

"You know me always prepared," I sigh pulling a small sewing kit from my bag.

"Sometimes that preparation doesn't work. Those are the best times," he coos down at the baby. "Because of that we got you."

"Actually, she is the result of a manipulating Irishman."

"What," his head snaps up to stare at me.

"That big box of condoms that was in my bag we were using, the one it took us about three weeks to work through even at the pace we were going."

"What about it?"

"Stephen poked holes in each and every one of them. That is why he thought I was pregnant with his kid and started the whole fight between us. Remember that?"

"Don't remind me."

"Do you regret it," I ask holding out his shirt.

"Regret what?"

"Us," I breathe, not sure I want to know the answer.

"I regret how I reacted to us," he states flatly, taking the shirt from my hand. Slowly peeling our daughter from his chest and handing her over to me I get a full picture of the tattoo before he pulls on his undershirt and slide the dress shirt on. "When I-"

"Stop. You know how I am. Don't open old wounds unnecessarily," I smile picking up his tie and threading it around him one handed.

"You asked," he reminded me gently, taking Jemma so I have use of both hands.

"I was wrong to," I snap, working on tying his tie as fast as I can, "I should know better. We are finally getting along again. I shouldn't put that in jeopardy. You're done," I sigh, taking our daughter back. "Jemma and I need to get to Celeste. I'll see you out there."

"Jay," he sighs.

"I really do need to go."

"We can talk at the reception then," he states firmly, squeezing my shoulder.

"Sure," I smile tightly before rushing out of the room.

"It wasn't a question," he calls after me.

"Oh my God," April calls, rushing me as I enter the room. "She is darling. Come here to Aunt April," she coos.

"Sleeping," I smile, handing over the box from Joe. "For you from your favorite hunk of caramel."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," she grins, ignoring my comment as she takes the box.

"Don't be. She sleeps like her daddy. As in, like a log. Me and Jon just juggled her back and forth while I helped the guys out and she still passed right out. Is there somewhere I can lay her down?"

"I'll do it," she smiles her voice softening regardless as she takes Jemma from my arms.

"Where's the bride?"

"Make-up and hair."

"The men are taken care of," I smile as I enter the smaller room set up as a make-up and hair area. "They all look dapper and handsome as ever."

"You really are a life saver," Celeste smiles as the stylist works on her hair.

"Is this the missing bridesmaid," the stylist asks.

"Yeah," Celeste smirks. "I had her checking on the groom and the groomsmen."

"Sit," the stylist sighs motioning someone over. "We don't have much time."

"Randy sends his apologies for missing today but in his current mood… Well he's in a shitty mood in regards to marriage and he didn't want to ruin your wedding. His assistant will make sure you get a really good gift before she leaves his ass," I wink at her as I take a seat next to her.

"Not necessary," she smiles.

"But it's going to happen regardless."

"So," Celeste starts.

"So," I mimic, waiting.

"She's afraid Colby is getting cold feet," April calls from the other room.

"No. Okay, maybe a little bit."

"He is doing no such thing. He is excited and sickeningly in love."

"Really," she squeaks.

"I've known that man was going to marry you on your first date."

"Actually you weren't there on our first date," she mumbles.

"What?"

"We kinda started dating at the end of February. We just wanted to get you and Jon together.

I sit in silence as I let this knowledge sink in.

"JJ?"

"I still knew he was going to marry you," I smile. "And when you get back from your honeymoon I may attempt to kick your ass."

"I knew that was coming," April laughs.

XXX

"So," Jon smiles, taking a seat next to me, "the wedding was beautiful."

"Yeah," I smile. "It was."

"Celeste and April claim it was all you."

"I helped where I could."

"Maybe you should take up a job as a wedding planner."

"Celeste is as close as I ever got to a best friend and there were times when I wanted to punch her in the throat when she went bridezilla on me. A complete stranger would never stand a chance," I smirk. "Besides, Randy is taking me on as his agent. Along with a couple others right now."

"Really," he cocks an eyebrow.

"Yep," I smile, "Becoming a responsible woman. It only took almost thirty-two years and a kid to make it happen."

"So back to our earlier conversation."

"Jon," I groan. "Can we just not do this? Just enjoy the night."

"Dance with me," he smirks as a slow song plays, his hand held towards me. I take it cautiously allowing him to pull me onto the dance floor. His arms wrap around my waist and I rest my hands on his shoulders awkwardly.

"I was an ass," he sighs after a moment of quiet swaying. His arms tighten around me as I try to back away. "Instead of coming and talking to you, I just listened to that idiot when he said you were pregnant with his kid."

"Jon, please."

"Just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," I sigh, relaxing in his arms.

"I should have trusted you."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"No. I was just pausing because I knew you were going to say something," he smirks down at me, "I was confused. I walked up on you two that night and he was attacking me. He told me you were pregnant when I was walking away and I was shocked. Then he said it was his and my brain just shut down. That is the only way I can justify actually believing that bitter Irish idiot. I asked him if he had been sleeping with you and he just laughed. I was hurt and all I wanted to do was spread that pain. I just ended up hurting myself more than anyone else," he sighs.

"That's usually what happens when you hold on to your anger. At least it has been in my experience," I smirk.

"I was still an idiot," he sighs twirling me away before bringing me back to his body. "I let the best thing that happened to me get away."

"Don't say that."

"Why? I don't know why it took me so long to see it but it's the truth."

"There is no truth, Jon. We both wanted to have some fun so we spent a couple months doing just that. We got a wonderful, beautiful daughter out of the deal so I would say it was a win. So-"

His lips crushing mine cuts off the rest of my thoughts. My mind battles with itself as half screams to stop this as the other half scans through the options of places to run and finish this right.

"I'm sorry," he pants, "that was crossing the line, I know. It was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop talking." I feel my racing stutter to a stop at his words.

"I'm not doing this," I snap, tears coming to my eyes, as I back away. "I'm going to tell Colby and Leste bye. The babysitter said to come by eight to pick Jemma up. Enjoy the rest of your week."

"Hey sweetheart," Joe smiles as I pass him.

"Hey, Joe. Bye Joe," I sniff.

"What's going on with her," I hear Joe ask.

"I fucked up again," Jon growls.

Joe's reply is lost in the noise of the crowd as I make my way to the head table. "Hello my lovebirds," I try to smile but I feel it falter almost as soon as it starts. "This has all been beautiful and I love you guys to bits but I have got to get out of here."

"Everything ok," Colby asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm serious. Do not worry about me," I state as Celeste opens her mouth. "Enjoy your night. Enjoy your honeymoon. I will talk to you when you get back. I love you both."

"JJ, wait up," Jon calls as I reach my hotel door.

"Go away, Jon," I snap opening my door.

"No," he growls, pushing into my room behind me. "We can't just walk away from each other anymore Jay." The door slams behind him.

"I just need some space."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can give that to you, right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to leave here with the mother of my child so pissed off she can't even look at me," he snaps, leaning against the wall. "Jay, look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't right now."

"Why?"

"Jeez, I just flashed to a three year old Jemma and the why stage."

"Answer the question."

I close my eyes, kneading my temples. "Because you bring out so many emotions in me. I buried so many feelings when it comes to you. When you said you lost the best thing that ever happened to you, you woke those feelings and when you kissed me those feelings started clawing their way to the surface."

"What kind of feelings, Jay?"

"I fell in love with you, okay. Hell, it happened against my own will. I know that was against the rules of whatever it was we had but it happened. Maybe it was just great sex clouding my judgement and lust mimicking love. Maybe it was because you were the first relationship where I wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe-"

"Jay," he interrupts, suddenly in front of me. I step back trying to created some space between us but he just follows until my shoulders hit a wall.

"What," I sigh, keeping my eyes on his chest.

"Please, just look at me."

I shake my head wordless. Sighing he reaches down cupping my chin and gently pulls my face upward.

When our eyes finally meet he smiles softly, "I love you too. I started falling the moment I met you and I tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. That is what I meant when I said I reacted badly to us earlier. I loved you so deeply I couldn't handle it. I thought if I ignored the fact that it would just disappear but ignoring it just caused this ache in my chest that takes my breath away every time I see you."

"Jon, what are you saying," I mumble.

"I'm saying I want you. Not just physically again, although I ache for that. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and rolling over to have some random conversation with you. I miss the way it feels to wake up with you in my arms. I miss the calming effect you have over me. You said that your time with me made you a better person, it works the other way around too. You made me believe that I could actually love. Then you showed me how strongly I could love. I don't fe-"

It is my turn to cut him off as I pull myself up enough to capture his lips. He instantly molds against me pressing me harder into the wall.

"_Is this really the best idea," _a small part of my brain screams at me. Pushing against his chest slightly I create enough space to break the kiss. "Jon, is this really a good idea? We can't think just about ourselves now. I love you but we do have a habit of walking away when times get tough."

"I told you I wasn't leaving almost a year ago and I meant it. I can't do that to myself or you or Jem ever again. I love you. You love me. We are great parents."

"You're a great father that part is true," I smile.

"You are a great mother and you know it," he smiles softly. "All our other problems can be worked out in counseling. I'm willing to do my part to make our family work if you're willing to do yours."

"Our family," I repeat, a smile pulling at my lips. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," he smiles capturing my lips again. "I need to go get Jem. When I get back we can get to work getting our life started."


	14. Author Note and Lyrics

**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know this isn't the place to do this but I'm superstitious and didn't like that I ended on Ch 13.**

**So I have gotten a lot of PMs asking about the title of this fic since there really wasn't much "fixing" in their opinion. I truly wanted to work the lyrics of this song into the story but I never felt like they fit in the flow of the story and I just never got around to changing the name of the fic. Pure laziness on my part, I can admit it.  
**

**On a happier note, I'm currently working on a sequel. It is coming together painfully slow for my taste but it is coming together. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the lyrics for the song that inspired me.**

Fix Me  
by Chuck Wicks

In the night when you call

I'll be waiting by the phone

To hear it all

And I won't leave until you call

Cause baby I don't wanna miss the way you fix me

Speak. Speak like you never spoke efore

Walk with me through an open door

Cause then it all goes away

Eh eh eh

Fall. fall with me from the broken edge

Walk away with my heart

Eh eh eh

Take me back in open arms

Take me back to a brand new start

And fix me

You look right when you call

I'll be waiting by the phone

To hear it all

And I won't leave until you call

Baby I don't wanna miss the way you fix me

Ooooooh mhmmmm you fix me

Wait. Wait til the morning comes

And the take me through it all again

Cause baby we may want it more

I finally feel I can turn the page

Feel lie my world's about to change

And I want to do it again. Do it again

In the night when you call

I'll be waiting by the phone

To hear it all again

And I won't leave until you call

Cause baby I don't wanna miss the way you fix me

Mhmmmm

You fix me

Ooohhhhh

Take me back in your open arms

And take me back to a brand new start

And fix me


End file.
